


Dark Side

by Remira



Series: Dark Side [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сел как-то автор писать быстроскетч по <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/c21c1be71f5b5ba8c5b67d55e3fc9754/tumblr_mlqrtoPq0s1r7z1jvo1_500.jpg">арту</a> по мотивам <a href="http://i48.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0430/f7/db6107647f4b2ab8109b2ae6c458e5f7.jpg">офарта</a>... и случайно выебал Суо Вайсманном. Пришлось выкручиваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По тэгу [K: Dark Side](http://remira.diary.ru/?tag=4813451%22) есть всякие плюшки вроде лулзовых скайпо-логов по поводу фика и онгоинговых тем, в комментариях которых интересные полемики и пояснения.  
> 2\. Цветовую палитру формы я оставила в нацистских тонах - чёрную с белой оторочкой. Из офарта взят только покрой.  
> 3\. Фиолетовый Король - не каноничный. Но должен же был быть хоть какой-то.  
> 4\. Пролог - отрывок, по хронологии расположенный между одиннадцатой и двенадцатой частями.  
> 5\. Самая говорящая квота о фике: «У тебя весь текст построен - обрадовались? ОБЛОМ! о, уже наладилось.. наладилось, да? ОБЛОМ. ЕЩЁ ОБЛОМ. БОЛЬ. СТРАДАНИЕ. БЕЗДНА МИРА» © Крист[/MORE]  
> 6\. Отдельную благодарность выражаю .Крист, muvee, Berry_&_Kelly, Троянский Жук и Маккуро, чуваки, спасибо, что всё это время были рядом, пинали и гладили, где надо, и держали за ручку автора-истеричку. Любви вам!

_Те люди дело говорят - мы прямиком из Ада в Ад..._

**Ноль: Пролог.**  
Перед глазами у Мунакаты – демон.  
Чёрные бархатные стены, вычурная мебель и килограммы серебра, как напоминание. Жаркий трескучий огонь извивающимися змеями расползается из-под тяжёлых подошв, струится по ковру и ластится к ногам Мунакаты, как ручная кошка и послушная блядь – нежная, но своевольная. Мунаката небрежным движением пальцев гасит его, не отводя глаз от источника.  
Третий Король смотрит в ответ без стеснения, робости и опаски, присущих всем, не имеющим над головой символа силы. В жёлтых демонских глазах клубится тёмное и жестокое. И безумный смех, и бесконечная ярость, и голод, и упоение сотнями сражений и тысячами битв.  
Он – Божество войны современного мира, Дамоклов меч в холёных руках Серебряного Короля.  
Все они – Боги и всего лишь цепные псы. Сильные, красивые, породистые, упакованные в стильную форму, связанные шнуровкой высоких сапог. В тонких перчатках, за белизной которых не видно крови, впитавшейся в кожу и в душу.  
Мунаката в несколько шагов сокращает расстояние между ними, сгребает в горсти белый, не по форме распахнутый ворот и приближает лицо, жадно втягивая запах – пепел, табак и опасность.  
Суо кривит губы в усмешке:  
– Белый Кролик опять чем-то недоволен?  
Мунаката брезгливо морщится, фривольность и грубость Красного Короля неискоренимы, как запах сигарет и проклятое сопротивление.  
– Сопротивление, – напоминает Мунаката, – тебе было приказано уничтожить базу и захватить пленных.  
– Я убил их всех.  
– И поэтому тобой опять недовольны.  
Ответом ему становится очередная усмешка, и Мунаката коротко бьёт в подставленное лицо, встряхивает и вклинивает колено между ног, зло шепча в разбитые губы:  
– Ты подставляешься. Ты ходишь по грани и всё время рискуешь свалиться. Мы не прекратим это безумие, если ты сдохнешь потому, что Вайсманну надоест терпеть глупое прозвище.  
– Они умерли, сражаясь. Слабые и бессильные, но думаю, они предпочли бы такую смерть грязной собачьей в лагерях, – Суо говорит тихо, растянув губы в ехидной улыбке, но в глазах у него выжженная пустыня.  
Мунаката целует, не дожидаясь продолжения еретической речи, жёстко и глубоко, кусая за язык и комкая в руке чёртов белый воротничок.

 **Один: Желание.**  
Вайсманн манерен, изнежен, капризен – до раздражения. Существует всего два «но», благодаря которым он до сих пор жив, здравствует, правит Японией и заглядывается на мир. Первое «но» – безупречный интеллект гения, а второе – бессмертие.  
С ними сложно спорить, и Мунакате ничего не остаётся, кроме смирения, подчинения и игры в шахматы. Все их жизни – по сути всего лишь игры, и только ставки в них имеют значение.  
Вайсманн брезглив. До такой степени, что гнушается шлюхами, предпочитая им собственный офицерский состав. Половина фигур на поле – пешки. Половина оставшихся – кавалерия. Козырная, но такая же разменная. Мунаката прекрасно об этом знает. Чего он не знает, так это того, что Короли в этой игре лежат в одной постели с пешками.  
Первой мыслью мелькает, что он попросту ошибся дверью. Или что глаза его подводят. Глаза, уши и весь мозговой центр. Или же Вайсманн завёл себе новую зверушку-стрейн и сейчас испытывает её способности на достойном по силе противнике. Вопреки холодным и равнодушным доводам разума, он готов поверить во что угодно, кроме того, что упорно продолжают видеть его глаза: красные простыни и красные волосы, серебряные волосы и серебряный ошейник на неожиданно беззащитной шее.  
Рейши чувствует, как каждая клеточка его лица немеет, вновь послушная его воле, и перехватывает возбуждённый и вместе с тем деловой взгляд Серебряного Короля.  
– Мунаката, я не предполагал, что вы закончите с докладом так споро, – улыбается он, небрежно оглаживая смуглые плечи вздрагивающего под ним в такт толчкам Суо и, словно невзначай, задевая пальцами тонкую полосу ошейника.  
Чушь, – тоскливо думает Мунаката. Ни один мускул на его лице не подводит.  
– Я пришёл, как только младший помощник доложил, что вы меня вызываете, – вежливо откликается он. – Желаете ознакомиться с докладом сейчас?  
На смазливом лице Вайсманна отражается неподдельное удивление. Вероятно, он ожидал, что Мунаката пожелает поскорее убраться. Мунаката удивлён не меньше его.  
Вайсманн смотрит на него, – от этого взгляда хочется зябко передёрнуть плечами, – не прекращая ритмичных движений, и наконец благосклонно кивает. На стене разворачивается голографический экран с данными, а Мунаката получает возможность перевести дыхание. И незаметно отереть влажные ладони, с неудовольствием отметив, что пальцы нервно подрагивают. Ему необходимо взять себя в руки, но взгляд то и дело невольно мечется в направлении огромной кровати, где под тёмно-бардовым пологом... Он просто встречается с взглядом, которого избегал всеми силами с момента, как зашёл в эту проклятую комнату.  
Тяжело видеть своенравного зверя, пусть трижды цепного, но на коленях, нагого, с обнажёнными нервами и вскрытыми венами. В глазах у него безумие и агония выжженных городов, в крови отравленный коктейль удовольствия и отвращения. Мунаката знает, как слабо тело – доводилось иметь дело с пленными. Мунаката не знает, каково...  
– Хочешь узнать? – он вздрагивает и не сразу понимает, что Вайсманн обращается к нему.  
Защитная маска едва не течёт по лицу кровавыми слезами.  
– Что?  
– Попробовать, – терпеливо повторяет Вайсманн, словно не заметив его заминки, – узнать, каково это – держать в руках, чувствовать членом живое воплощение силы? Сокрушительной стихии, послушной каждому движению пальцев, словно прирученный, выдрессированный зверёк?  
Вайсманн неотрывно смотрит Мунакате в глаза и кладёт руку на грудь, вздёргивая Суо вверх и заставляя до конца опуститься на член, так, что от неожиданности короткий стон прорывается меж искусанных губ.  
Мунаката выходит из оцепенения и сдержанно качает головой.  
– Благодарю за предложение, но у меня масса дел, требующих личного участия, и совсем нет времени на подобные развлечения.  
Он коротко кланяется и слышит мелодичный смех Вайсманна и злое «Ублюдок» от Суо, впервые открывшего рот.  
Лишь оказавшись за дверью и отойдя за поворот, он получает возможность со всей силы садануть кулаком по стене, чувствуя мрачное удовлетворение. Вайсманн подписал себе приговор, когда решил, что приручил самую дикую тварь в этом мире. И что та простит ему оскорбительную удавку на шее.

 **Два: Королевский двор.**  
Иногда Мунакате хочется думать, что Серебряный Король просто сошёл с ума. Свихнулся от непомерной силы, и власти, и белых зефирок с клубничным парфе. Такой расклад избавил бы Мунакату от необходимости ломать собственные мозги, пытаясь разгадать его замыслы. Безумцам ведь нет нужды руководствоваться логикой и наполнять смыслом свои поступки.  
Только Вайсманн не сумасшедший.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что белобрысый кролик подомнёт под себя всю страну, Королей, а тявкающим в подворотнях волкодавам перегрызёт глотки своими белоснежными зубками... – задумчиво тянет Суо, рассматривая на просвет тёмно-багровое вино в изящном бокале.  
Зрелище выглядит диким. Вайсманн обрядил их в стильные шмотки – приталенные плащи, белые воротнички и перчатки, – привил манеры и даровал титулы, и большинство сроднились с новыми масками, но за шикарным лощёным фасадом Третьего Короля всё равно проглядывает оскал голодного зверя и повадки уличного мальчишки.  
– Ты так смотришь на меня, скоро дырку протрёшь, – усмехается он, и Мунаката мысленно чертыхается, отвечая ему выверенно-холодной улыбкой.  
Суо фыркает, не добившись желанной реакции, и наклоняет бокал, подняв его на уровень глаз. Вино испаряется прямо в воздухе, не достигая пола, исходит серо-розовым паром.  
Мунаката не может угадать ни тех мотивов, что движут Серебряным Королём, ни тех, что движут Королём Красным. Но в отличие от Вайсманна, за здравомыслие Суо он поручиться не может.

Вайсманн продолжает вызывать его в комнату с портретами германских фюреров на стенах и широкой кроватью под красным балдахином по центру. С докладами, рапортами и вежливыми предложениями обсудить погоду, безвкусное сапфировое колье жены губернатора Токио или план захвата корейских лабораторий по разработке оружия.  
Он не всегда трахается во время этих вызовов, но всегда держит Красного Короля подле себя. Смотри, любуйся и не смей трогать руками – эта игрушка не для тебя.  
После пятого визита Мунаката уверяется в мысли, что уж спектакль-то этот как раз для него. Никто не знает наверняка, какими силами обладает Вайсманн, и какими – десятки верных ему стрейн, но каким-то непостижимым образом он узнаёт о привязанности Синего Короля к Красному. И использует это против него, с присущими игривостью и жестокостью, напоминая, где его место. И кто кому принадлежит на самом деле. Они оба видят это понимание в глазах друг друга, когда Вайсманн смотрит из-за вздрагивающего плеча, улыбаясь, поворачивает голову Суо за подбородок к себе и просовывает язык ему в рот. В Микото стеснения не больше, чем благоразумия, и после секундной заминки он жарко целует в ответ. Мунаката смотрит, как они лижутся и как движутся в едином ритме. Смотрит, ни разу не сбиваясь с зачитывания списка офицеров, представленных к награждению после захвата Нагасимы, и мысленно представляет, как медленно, атом за атомом расщепляет тело Серебряного Короля. Одной своей ненавистью – до кожи, до крови, до костей.  
Единственное, что его утешает – это неведение Суо в отношении их маленьких спальных игр.

Много хуже становится, когда Вайсманн начинает скучать.  
Мунакате не понаслышке известно, что человеческие войска, красные кнопки и сверхъестественные силы – ничто перед обычной удушливой скукой. Люди вокруг Мунакаты и одна конкретная рыжая тварь не раз доказывали ему это.  
Хуже, когда Мунаката впервые видит Суо связанного, с заломленными за спину руками, пока Вайсманн гладит его тело и давит на известные ему одному точки, отчего глаза у Суо светятся белым золотом и пурпурное пламя костром вспыхивает вокруг них, не причиняя никакого вреда.  
Хуже, когда в ноздри забивается приторный запах ягодного сиропа, а Вайсманн машет рукой и смеётся, что-то болтая о том, что у него руки сладкие, Мунаката, не могли бы вы помочь своему коллеге раздеться? Мунаката молчит, ожидая, что это окажется несмешной шуткой, но Вайсманн только облизывает свои тонкие, унизанные серебряными кольцами пальцы и ждёт. Суо сидит в глубоком кресле напротив, сверля Мунакату тяжёлым мрачным взглядом, и на безнадёжное предложение раздеться самому только насмешливо тянет, что ему лень. В кои-то веки уже ставшая привычной ненависть к Вайсманну устремляется в прежнее русло. И Мунаката с незнакомым ранее мазохизмом упивается ей, когда опускается перед Красным Королём на одно колено, осторожно перехватывая затянутую в кожу ногу за лодыжку, мягко касаясь пальцами высокой шнуровки. И когда невесомо гладит стройные икры, стягивая сапоги. И когда сгребает за ворот, вытягивая из кресла, и, в противовес прежней грубости, аккуратно высвобождает вычурные пуговицы из тугих петель. И когда, закончив с одеждой, застёгивает протянутый Вайсманном тонкий серебряный ошейник на худой шее.  
Хуже, когда Вайсманн решает разнообразить их тесную королевскую компанию. Мунаката замирает на секунду, когда вместо красивой мордашки Серебряного видит лицо смутно знакомого блондина, в котором с неверием и вспышкой яростной злости узнаёт одного из капитанов Суо, Кусанаги. Тот смотрит в ответ удивлённо, смущённо и, чёрт возьми, Мунаката может поклясться, что видит в его взгляде вину. Суо сидит у него на коленях, и Мунакате на обозрение предоставлены только крепкая загорелая спина и аккуратные ямочки над ягодицами. Мунаката нечеловеческим усилием усмиряет готовую вот-вот взбелениться силу Короля, задаваясь единственным вопросом – что нужно сделать, чтобы заставить равного ему подчиниться даже не тому, кто сильнее, а много более слабому? Подошедший Вайсманн привычно улыбается, вырывая из мрачных мыслей и предлагая присоединиться к нему за чашечкой ароматного кофе и круассанов.  
Хуже, когда Мунаката застаёт растягивающего себя Вайсманна, который улыбается набившей оскомину улыбкой «Привет, я твой лучший друг и умею плести косички из чужих вен» и опускается на распластанного под ним Суо. И удивлённо вскрикивает, когда тот рычит и впечатывает его мордой в подушку, смыкая зубы на загивке.

Фантазия у Серебряного Короля богатая, Мунаката не сомневается в этом, но всё равно оказывается застигнутым врасплох, когда Вайсманн перебивает его посреди отчёта и мягким, но не терпящим возражений тоном приказывает:  
– Подойди.  
Мунаката выдыхает, сдержано кивая:  
– Конечно.  
Суо опять стоит на коленях, пока Вайсманн берёт его сзади. Мунаката ленивым взглядом скользит по блестящему от пота телу, от выпирающих тазовых косточек до твёрдых комочков сосков, и выше к приоткрытым губам, не задерживаясь на ненавистной удавке. В затянутых поволокой глазах снова плещется вся ярость огненного Бога, и что-то такое, что едва не заставляет Синего Короля потерять свою маску.  
Мунаката вскидывает вопросительный взгляд на Вайсманна и вздрагивает, когда натыкается на ответный, полный развращённых желаний и тёмной жажды. Он облизывает губы, с трудом проталкивая между ними слова:  
– Помоги ему.  
В голове мелькает мысль, что вся эта игра намного сложнее, чем любые шахматы, и чем Мунакате могло показаться. Если Серебряный хотел его проучить и поставить на место, зачем самолично толкать его к Красному Королю? Если только всё дело не в Суо...  
Мунаката дёргается и едва не отшатывается, когда его бесцеремонно хватают за галстук и притягивают ближе, так, что он едва не падает, вынужденный опереться на чужие плечи. Суо целуется так жадно и отчаянно, будто видит в нём своё последнее спасение и надежду.  
... или в них обоих.  
Суо кусается и тут же несдержанно стонет, когда Вайсманн дёргает его на себя, толкаясь сильнее и глубже. Рейши пальцами приподнимает его подбородок, одновременно обхватывая рукой влажный от смазки член и ловя взгляд сощурившихся злых глаз, и шепчет в самые губы:  
– Смотри только на меня.

 **Три: Пёс.**  
Электрический свет в каменных подземельях смотрится неуместно, почти как сабли в век нанотехнологий и лазерной автоматики. Мунаката прикладывает ладонь к стене, наслаждаясь мимолётной прохладой, и с неудовольствием отмечает всплеск знакомой силы совсем рядом.  
Суо обнаруживается в одной из дальних камер, высокий и собранный, в полном обмундировании, с неуместной для этих мест улыбкой на тонких губах, в которой нет и толики привычной кровожадности. Тощий пацан в подпаленном пальто перед ним выглядит откровенно жалко... пока Мунаката не замечает катану в его руках.  
– Что здесь происходит?  
Пацан дёргается, кажется, только сейчас заметив его присутствие. В тёмно-фиалковых глазах вспыхивает отчаянье пополам с решимостью идти до конца, пусть даже конец у него один. Щенок скалится, бросаясь вперёд, и Мунаката успевает заметить расплывчатый призрачный силуэт уже после того, как ловит чужой меч, предназначенный сердцу Красного Короля, на собственную саблю. За что и огребает мощным телекинетическим ударом под дых. Суо хохочет у него за спиной, пока Мунаката пытается распрямиться и вспомнить, как нужно дышать.  
– Какого чёрта ты ржёшь?  
– Прости, Мунаката. Просто вспомнил одного придурка, всё время твердящего, что прежде, чем кидаться в драку, нужно узнать, кто твой противник.  
Мунаката расправляет плечи, припечатывая ухмыляющегося ублюдка уничижительным взглядом, от чего тот только больше веселится. Пацан, пользуясь их перебранкой, ещё раз пытается атаковать, но натыкается на искрящийся голубыми сегментами щит, отшвыривающий его прочь.  
– И кто же мой противник?  
– Ятогами Куро, – Суо тянет последнюю гласную, зевая и даже не думая прикрываться, рассеянно запускает руку в шевелюру, взлохмачивая и без того непослушные волосы. – Только он не твой, и вообще не противник.  
Мальчишка рычит и снова занимает позицию, но не успевает закончить стойку, как подол пальто вспыхивает алым пламенем, заставляя забыть про атаку и торопливо пытаться затушить кусачий огонь. Мунаката мрачно смотрит на Суо, невольно отмечая, что тому сейчас тоже не дашь больше восемнадцати – настолько счастливый и самодовольный у него вид.  
– Ятогами Куро и всё? Ты для этого приволок его в королевскую темницу?  
– Никогда не понимал, почему Кролик называет это место темницей – тут светло как в операционке, – Суо замечает раздражённый взгляд и ухмыляется, прекращая паясничать. – По его словам, он – один из лидеров сопротивления, хотя все остальные наперебой горланили, что он просто кухарка.  
– Остальные?  
– Мертвы.  
Мунаката устало трёт переносицу. Зря он отправился искать Суо сам, нужно было дождаться его возвращения на дирижабль.  
– Зачем тебе кухарка, Суо? Вайсманн недодаёт своему псу мяса?  
От сильного удара об стену звенит в ушах и ломит в затылке, Рейши автоматически вскидывает руку, едва успевая остановить себя и не пробить Суо кадык. В глазах, оказавшихся недопустимо близко, нет ни капли страха, но есть бездна – голодная и готовая вот-вот сорваться с цепей.  
– Ха. Меня отлично кормят, – Мунаката чувствует исходящий от его тела жар, едва не упуская смысл произносимых слов, – но мне очень хочется отведать крольчатинки...  
Самонадеянный ублюдок раздражает, но последнее, о чём думает Мунаката, прежде чем ударить его - это что кухарка с мечом Ичигена может оказаться весьма занятным пополнением их коллекции фриков.

 **Четыре: Неудача.**  
На верхних этажах здания всё время что-то гремит и взрывается. Это чертовски раздражает, почти бесит. Мунаката рычит в комм, чтоб силовики вели себя потише, но связист только и может, что заикающимся голосом блеять что-то о том, что это не их отряд, а Хомра. Рейши стискивает зубы и удерживает себя от того, чтобы спрятаться от несовершенного мира в успокаивающих глубинах фейспалма.  
Плохо, что Вайсманн послал ему на подмогу отряд красных. Ужасно – что Короли постоянно ошиваются вблизи своих подчинённых, а стало быть, ему нужно поскорее заканчивать: красные никогда не ограничиваются одними шумовыми эффектами, и есть все шансы, что скоро лаборатории просядут на пару этажей, а то и вовсе сложатся карточным домиком.  
Не проходит и пяти минут, как спину обдувает потоком горячего воздуха.  
– Йо, Мунаката.  
Рейши вынимает карту и прикасается к корпусу, равнодушно наблюдая, как сервер осыпается мелкой искристой пылью. Отвечает спокойно:  
– Вайсманн зря вас послал, мы уже закончили, – Суо вскидывает брови, и его удивление не выглядит наигранным. – Ты здесь не по приказу?  
Суо мнёт рукой шею, и Мунакате приходится сморгнуть мираж узкой серебряной полосы.  
– Белобрысый ублюдок сутками возится со своим щенком. Кажется, он расстроился, когда я чуть не спалил ему хвост...  
Он выглядит скорее озадаченным, чем расстроенным, но это и не важно. Мунаката слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы поверить в способность Суо сожалеть или раскаиваться.  
– И что он сделал такого, что сумел задеть самого Третьего Короля?  
– Он ранил мои чувства.  
Суо вздыхает, корча жалостливую мину и прохаживаясь по разорённой лаборатории. Стекло и пластик хрустят под толстыми подошвами, плавятся в пастях расползающихся следом змей. Рейши ловит себя на мысли, что пялится на его задницу, скрытую колышущимися из-за потоков пламени полами плаща, и тут же закатывает глаза.  
– Чувства?  
– Патриотические, – покладисто уточняет Суо. – Щенок тявкал об уничтожении священной Империи. Наш белый властелин бы очень расстроился, услышав такие слова.  
Мунаката чувствует шелестящую поступь подкрадывающейся усталости. Иногда он думает, что редкость хорошего настроения Суо – величайшая благость для мира, потому что когда тот не злится и не сжигает кости неверных, он несёт такой бред, что даже Мунакате не всегда удаётся отличить, где он говорит всерьёз, а где дурачится, как малый ребёнок.  
– Прекрати. Ты можешь просто сказать, какого чёрта забыл здесь.  
Суо останавливается и кидает на него насмешливый и малость задумчивый взгляд из-за плеча. На мгновение Мунакате кажется, что тот выдаст что-нибудь вроде «Тебя», и чувствует искреннюю благодарность, когда вместо глупости звучит обычная шпилька:  
– А могу и не сказать.  
– А можешь и не сказать, – соглашается Рейши, – и тогда я наконец уберусь из этой дыры, потому что наша операция завершена.  
Молчание длится слишком долго, и Мунаката уже отворачивается, поднимаясь по лестнице, когда из-за спины всё же слышится голос, в котором безразличия больше, чем положено произносимым словам:  
– Кролик отправил Хомру в Кадену. Эта лаборатория оказалась просто по пути, я же не мог не помочь товарищу, почувствовав знакомый синий огонёк.  
В задней части огромной лаборатории таки обваливается потолок.

Кадена – в прошлом хорошо оснащённая военная база США, а ныне один из двух крупнейших форпостов сопротивления, который до сих пор не удалось захватить даже объединёнными силами двух Королей. Зелёный и Бесцветный после неудачного штурма зализывали раны и латали дыры в своих изрядно проредившихся кланах несколько недель, и Мунаката не знает, почему Вайсманн всё ещё не обрушил на неё всю свою мощь. И чем он руководствуется, посылая туда только Хомру. Красный Король может превратить мегаполис в выжженную равнину, но какой с него прок на хорошо укреплённой военной базе, большая часть которой схоронена в надёжных бункерах под землёй, и защищается стрейн, достаточно сильными, чтобы противиться воле Серебряного Короля?  
Мотивации Вайсманна выворачивают ему мозги наизнанку, и от невозможности их разгадать в крови разливается едкое раздражение, и в то же время сладко сосёт под ложечкой от предвкушения.  
Мунакате не нравится сидеть на месте, вдали от разворачивающихся событий, будучи неспособным как-то на них повлиять. И он медленно прогуливается по коридорам дирижабля, пока его сознание мечется нервным зверем, запертым в голове и не видящим привычной цели, о которую можно сточить чешущиеся когти.  
Ситуация находит свой выход, когда во время одной из таких прогулок ему встречается Вайсманн, за спиной которого хмурой тенью маячит знакомый мальчишка. На тощей шейке виднеется серебряная полоса, не такая, какую носил Суо – более походящая на украшение, нежели ошейник. Мунаката не может не отметить изящную иронию того, как ловко прохвост избавился от своей удавки, накинув её на чужую шею. Но всё же где-то просчитался.  
– Вы глубоко задумчивы, мой друг, – Вайсманн берёт его под локоть и мягко увлекает за собой.  
Мунаката только сейчас понимает, что не слышал ничего из того, что, возможно, ему говорили прежде. Недопустимая рассеянность с его стороны.  
– Прошу прощения, – он слегка наклоняет голову в знак полного внимания, – вы правы, я слишком увлёкся. Этого не повторится.  
– Ну что вы, всё пустое. Я говорил о том, как здорово было бы развеяться и съездить в королевскую резиденцию в Шидзуме. Все эти последние события и неудачи изрядно нагнетают обстановку... – голос у Вайсманна мелодичный и приятный, как пение серебряных колокольчиков в его кабинете, но Мунаката слишком взвинчен, чтоб отвлечься и упустить из виду то, что его интересует.  
– Неудачи? – осторожно уточняет он.  
– О, вы, должно быть, не слышали. Впрочем, это и плохо. Кадена до сих пор не пала, хотя Хомра прибыла на Окинаву ещё три дня назад. Я думал послать им на подмогу седьмой клан, Бесцветный Король просто пылает жаждой мщения. Надеюсь, Суо не сильно подпортили шкуру, мне бы хотелось, чтобы он стоял на своих двоих, когда мне придётся наказать его за неоправданные ожидания. Такая неприятность...  
Мунаката слушает этот бесконечный поток беззаботного щебетания и чувствует, как немилосердно начинает ломить виски. Всё это, разумеется, чушь собачья, к чему эти многоходовки – наказывать заведомо провальным заданием, чтобы иметь повод в последствии наказать ещё раз? Если ему так нужна была проклятая база – он мог продемонстрировать повстанцам, на что способны все его Короли, объединившись, и эффект бы это возымело намного больший.  
– Так что вы думаете на счёт визита в Шидзуме?  
Они останавливаются напротив дверей одного из кабинетов Вайсманна, того, на стенах которого портреты мёртвых германских правителей, но посреди не массивный стол, а кровать, заправленная алым бельём. В груди у Мунакаты слабо колет от дурного предчувствия, и он с трудом заставляет голос звучать ровно. От его способности говорить спокойно и уверенно сейчас зависит слишком многое.  
– Думаю, это замечательная идея. Многим из нас отдых действительно не помешает. Вот только... – Вайсманн улыбается и уже берётся за ручку двери, как продолжение речи заставляет его остановиться, – вам не кажется, что неразумно посылать в Кадену бесцветный клан? Он до сих пор не восстановил силы, а Хомру наверняка изрядно потрепало за эти три дня – их предводитель не знаком ни с тактикой, ни с умением беречь силы.  
Глаза у Вайсманна загораются, как у ребёнка, слушающего сказку. Или наблюдающего за мышкой, верно приближающейся к мышеловке.  
– И что же вы предлагаете? Уж не хотите ли самолично возглавить эту операцию? Всё-таки три клана потерпели провал, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы и вас коснулась рука неудачи.  
– При всём уважении, мой Король, не стоит сравнивать Скипетр с головорезами Хомры или слабейшим из кланов. И при всех... очевидных недостатках Красного Короля, он всё же ещё не принёс весть о поражении.  
– Как и о победе, – холодно бросает Вайсманн, но тут же, словно опомнившись, улыбается: – К слову, вы иной раз ведёте себя как кошка с собакой, разве...  
– Я не допускаю возможности личным отношениям влиять на общее дело, и Суо Микото не позволю. Прошу прощения, что перебил вас, но я нахожу ваши сомнения в профессионализме Скипетра и его Короля оскорбительными.  
Вайсманн качает головой, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по губам, словно и не заметив его дерзости...  
– Отношениям говорите... Ну что ж, тогда решено. Можете отдать своим людям приказ. Думаю, чем скорее, тем лучше, – он опять улыбается, и от этой улыбки мороз тянет по коже.  
Мунаката кивает и, только когда за Серебряным Королём и его молчаливой тенью, про которую Рейши уже успел позабыть, закрывается дверь, замечает, что всё это время стискивал кулаки до оставшихся на коже глубоких лунок.

 **Пять: Кадена**  
Кадена встречает прибывший на место Скипетр столбами дыма и пепелищем.  
Скелеты полуразрушенных ангаров и зданий щерятся из сизой завесы обломками каркасов и изломанными металлическими балками. Оплавленные остовы техники чадят чёрным, густым как смоль дымом. Вздыбленный асфальт исчерчен безумной геометрией ломаных линий.  
Над выжженной землёй не слышно ни стонов, ни криков, но вся она вздрагивает от сотрясающей её недра силы.  
Обычная апокалиптическая картина, написанная огненным мечом Красного Короля, который возвышается над всей базой надгробием, мерцая в разрядах алых молний.  
Мунаката любуется им, пока Авашима не появляется за спиной, скупо докладывая, что на борт прибыл один из капитанов Хомры. Он лишь надеется, что им не окажется блондин, прячущий лисий взгляд за стёклами пижонских очков.

Капитан – тощий, как палка, пацан, с пропитавшейся кровью повязкой на левом глазу, Ята Мисаки, кажется – едва держится на ногах, и едва же не приплясывает на месте, зыркая на Мунакату сердитым взглядом, стоит ему появиться на пороге.  
– Почему так долго?! – рявкает он, но тут же осекается, встаёт по стойке смирно, и Мунакате становится смешно от такой непосредственности. – Простите, Король. Ята Мисаки, капитан Хомры, прибыл по личному поручению Красного Короля. Прикажете доложить?  
Мунаката улыбается ему мягкой акульей улыбкой, позаимствованной из личной коллекции Вайсманна.  
– Что ж, если по личному и от самого Красного Короля – излагай.  
Мальчишка фыркает и почти расслабляется, как в комнате появляется новое действующее лицо. Преображается он почти мгновенно: глаза сужаются в две узкие щёлочки, рот искажается в оскале, и весь он подбирается, как зверь перед прыжком. Мунаката смотрит почти заворожено. Это истинная черта красных – мгновенно переходить от скучающего безразличия к неконтролируемой агрессии.  
В голосе не остаётся и капли небрежности или вынужденного почтения:  
– А что эта обезьяна здесь делает?!  
Мунаката переводит взгляд с Яты на вошедшего и замершего напряжённо Фушими, отмечая, что в апатичных по обыкновению, серых глазах проснулось что-то живое и тёмное. И он бы с удовольствием понаблюдал за этой парочкой, а может сам столкнул бы их лбами, но сейчас у него найдутся и более интересные дела.  
– Фушими проконтролирует, чтобы вам оказали должную медицинскую помощь. Прошу вас, не отвлекайтесь.  
– Не нужна мне его... – не желает успокаиваться Ята, но всё-таки прикусывает язык, натыкаясь на холодное предупреждение в глазах Синего Короля. Раздражённо взмахивает рукой. – Хорошо, я понял. Микото-сан велел передать: «что этот ублюдочный холодильник может идти в задницу или куда ему заблагорассудится, это территория Хомры и она сама расчистит её пламенем и кулаками».  
Ята выпаливает это поэтическое послание на одном дыхании и по завершении складывает руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя откровенное «Ну что, выкусил?». Фушими тут же оказывается подле него, шипит что-то, но Мунаката уже не обращает на них внимание. Грудь распирает тёплым, щекочущим, до неверия искренним смехом.

Если на поверхности остались дымные земли Чистилища, то под землёй разверзлись самые настоящие врата Ада.  
Узкие переходы завалены телами людей, в иных не продохнуть от едкого смога без защитного санктума. В складских помещениях попросту невозможно находиться – от жаркого пламени, жадно поглощающего запасы, кажется, сам воздух вскипает. Их отряду несколько раз приходится возвращаться, потому что лабиринты туннелей более не соответствуют картам.  
Мунакате периодически попадаются стычки офицеров красного клана с оставшимися в живых повстанцами, и он добивает последних быстро, без жалости, потому что все эти мелочи сейчас отвлекают. Хомра встречает их оскаленными клыками, но, убедившись, что они заодно, приветствует как братьев. Мунаката только сдержанно кивает, выискивая наиболее короткий путь к эпицентру силы, заставляющей базу вздрагивать в агонизирующих судорогах. Отчасти его беспокоит её концентрированность, он не может припомнить случая, когда бы Суо высвобождал подобную мощь, но ещё больше он хочет просто увидеть. Стать первым и единственным очевидцем чудовищной силищи, потому что повстанцам точно не суждено пережить эту ночь.

На Суо Мунаката натыкается почти неожиданно – в радиусе сотни метров сила зашкаливает до такой степени, что увидеть его, кажется, можно за любым поворотом. Он и находится за таким поворотом – одна из пневматических дверей с жёлтой полосатой каймой выводит в просторный ангар. Мунакате приходится моментально активировать санктум, потому что вырвавшееся пламя жадно облизывает кожу и дышит в лицо смертью. Он ещё не успевает понять, что происходит, как кто-то бесцеремонно хватает его за руку и оттаскивает с линии прохода, буквально из-под огня.  
Кем-то оказывается Кусанаги, которого уже увлечённо отчитывает Авашима, но тот только хмурится и упрямо смотрит на Синего Короля. Мунаката жестом приказывает капитану прервать свою пламенную отповедь и требует:  
– Объяснись.  
Кусанаги под его взглядом неуютно поправляет шейный платок и пожимает плечами.  
– А что тут объяснять, разве сами не чувствуете? Они раздавят вас, даже не заметив.  
– Это вряд ли.  
– Ну, вас – может и нет, – он замолкает, но всё же договаривает, пусть и с явной неохотой, – а вот ваш капитан не продержится и минуты. Там как под огненным прессом – не меньше десятка стрейн с телекинетическими силами, защищающих проход на глубинные ярусы базы, и Ми... Красный Король, активно недовольный фактом сопротивления. Он приказал не впускать никого.  
Пока Кусанаги рассказывает, Мунаката прислушивается к происходящему внутри ангара. Двенадцать психокинетических якорей и Красный Король, чья сила хлещет, как вода из прорванной плотины. Рейши хмурится, уловив атипичный для Королей дисбаланс в энергетических полях, но к Кусанаги оборачивается с успокаивающей улыбкой на губах:  
– Всё в порядке. Мне он велел отправляться, куда мне заблагорассудится, поэтому я направился прямиком сюда. А вам пока лучше занять себя остатками повстанцев в этой части базы. Мы не раз натыкались на них по пути, думаю, и на других участках их осталось не меньше.  
– Верх тактической небрежности – оставлять тылы незачищенными, – припечатывает Авашима.  
На лице Кусанаги на мгновение мелькает совсем беззащитное выражение, но тут же теряется за плутовской улыбкой донжуана.  
– Вы так жестоки и скоры в суждениях, миледи. Уверяю вас, недобитые остатки вряд ли...  
Мунаката не слушает, о чём они говорят дальше – Авашима прекрасный руководитель, да и Кусанаги далеко не глупец – Рейши не собирался отрицать очевидное, руководствуясь своей личной неприязнью. Капитаны справятся с уцелевшими крысами, а вот у него наконец-то появилась возможность сполна утолить свой голод.  
Оказавшись внутри ангара и на полную мощность активировав щиты, Мунаката тратит несколько секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку. Помещение похоже на огромную шахту, круглое, уходящее потолком ввысь. Вероятно, за толстыми стальными стенами скрыты блоки с техникой, но если это и так – швы ячеек и люфтов давно оплавились под натиском пурпурного смерча, воронкой расходящегося из центра ангара. Мунаката не видит, но отлично знает, очертания чьей фигуры прячутся за столбом бушующего пламени. Группа стрейн тоже тут – держат ментальный щит вокруг двойных дверей на противоположной стороне, но уже видно, что тот идёт трещинами. Суо доломал бы его в итоге и без всякой помощи, но Мунаката подозревает, что он на ногах все три дня осады, что не может не иметь своих последствий. По крайней мере, это может объяснить дестабилизацию силы и вспышки Дамоклова меча, которые Мунаката видел ещё на поверхности. Конечно, учитывая столь яростный отпор здесь, вряд ли за защищаемыми воротами они встретят активное сопротивление, но всё же Рейши рад, что Вайссман решил перестраховаться.  
Да и засиделся он уже без дела.  
На руки брызгает тёплая кровь, которая тут же вскипает, испаряется. В глазах у стрейн застывают изумление и обида. Мунаката может её понять – нечестно: они сдают, но продолжают держать щит против взбесившегося пламени и совсем не ожидают жестокой и банальной физической атаки и клинка в живот. Никто бы просто не смог приблизиться к ним сквозь пошедшую в разнос силу Короля. Кроме другого Короля.  
Девушка оседает, соскальзывая с меча, и это не остаётся незамеченными другими стрейн. Те стараются рассредоточить между собой ущерб, нанесённый барьеру из-за потери боевой подруги, и спешно возвести дополнительные личные щиты, но шок и деморализация сказываются на них – действия и движения недостаточно быстры и слажены. Мунаката мечется между ними синей вспышкой, вырезая одного за другим. Они пытаются защищаться и бить в ответ, но уже слишком истощены противостоянием Красному Королю, чтобы дать достойный отпор Синему. Мунакате даже немного жаль, аура некоторых из них переливается радужными цветами, в иной схватке они могли бы стать интересными противниками и развлечь его, но сейчас ему не до того.  
Когда последний, двенадцатый стрейн падает с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых навсегда застыло отражение хладнокровного безжалостного демона, Мунаката на собственной шкуре ощущает всю мощь и давление огненного смерча. Красному Королю, очевидно, нет дела до того, чью душу выжигать в этом бою.  
Мунаката концентрирует всю силу на собственной защите и приближается к центру шахты, пытаясь на ходу проанализировать вероятности исхода поединка, если Суо сейчас не удовлетворится вежливым «Привет, это я, как ты тут, скучал?» и не свинтит свою горелку до стандартной комнатной температуры. Наивные надежды осыпаются прахом, когда с расстояния оставшихся пары метров он натыкается на невидящий, абсолютно невменяемый взгляд глаз, пламя в которых добела выжгло даже зрачки. Король во всём своём великолепии – красивый, статный, напряжённый, дикий, свободный, злой, как легион демонов, и прекрасный, как сонм ангелов, давно сложивших истлевшие крылья в этом Аду. Мунаката прикрывает глаза и рывком сокращает дистанцию, стискивая плечи, ощущая под пальцами жар и грубую вязь аксельбантов. За закрытыми веками видя забитые в самый дальний угол воспоминания о рельефе гладкой взмокшей кожи под пальцами и взгляде едва ли более осмысленном, чем сейчас, когда эта своенравная тварь добровольно подчинялась и кончала, послушно глядя глаза в глаза. И слыша вкрадчивый шёпот Серебряного Короля: «Хочешь узнать, каково это – держать в руках живое воплощение силы?». Хочет. И ещё как.

 **Шесть: Причина.**  
– Простите, что? – Мунакате кажется, что дирижабль входит в какую-то аномально заниженную зону турбулертности, потому что иначе он не знает, чем объяснить дрожащий под ногами пол.  
Вайсманн отпивает чай и вздыхает.  
– Вы снова рассеяны, мой друг. Где витают ваши мысли? – речь у него ласковая и текучая, он словно разговаривает сам с собой, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по краям тонкого фарфора и глядя на нежно-голубое небо. – Я ведь уже упоминал, что проступки должны нести за собой наказания, так же, как заслуги – поощрения. Иначе не добиться дисциплины.  
Мунаката автоматически кивает, вставая у окна так, чтобы скрыть глаза за бликами очков.  
– И вы лишили силы Красного Короля? Одного из сильнейших. Полагаете, это оправданный шаг?  
– А какой прок от зверя, которого ты не можешь контролировать? – он продолжает улыбаться, но острым многовековым льдом, застывшим в серых глазах можно запросто перерезать вены.  
Мунаката не может не искать второго дна в этой фразе, но он бы не дожил до своих лет и не был бы Синим Королём, если б позволил себе терять маску при каждом ударе под дых. И лицо его остаётся спокойным, вызывая у Вайсманна лёгкий укол разочарования.  
– Разве Красный Король давал повод сомневаться в своей верности?  
– Красный Король постоянно даёт поводы, – резко отзывается он. – Несанкционированные операции, поджоги, стычки с гражданскими, несчастные случаи. Мунаката, вам ли мне рассказывать – ведь это Скипетр занимается устранением последствий таких инцидентов. И не вы ли ещё недавно жаловались на то, что он неуправляем?  
Мунаката ненавидит, когда ему возвращают его же слова.  
– Неуправляем, но верен.  
Вайсманн молчит с минуту, кажется, полностью поглощённый смаком вкуса ароматного чая. Мунаката рассматривает изящные серебряные кольца, а потом переводит взгляд ему за спину, где тихой, незаметной тенью маячит не то бывший лидер сопротивления, не то кухарка, не то новая ручная собачонка. Есть ли смысл пытаться дёргаться и тащить за собой единственного человека, к которому чувствуешь хоть какое-то подобие привязанности, если эта тварь с доброй улыбкой и ледяными глазами ломает даже таких людей, как этот Ятогами?  
– Да, – наконец вздыхает Вайсманн, – верен.  
Мунаката неверяще моргает, отказываясь признавать такую логику.  
Вы не сомневаетесь, но продолжаете давить на него, – невысказанным остаётся на языке.  
– И только поэтому я не лишил его силы, а всего лишь запечатал контроль – благодаря недавнему мощному выбросу и вашему удачному вмешательству это оказалось не сложно. Он должен понять, каково это, когда в руках есть оружие, но нет спускового крючка. Грустная ирония.  
У Мунакаты от этой грустной иронии самым недостойным образом чешутся кулаки.  
– Если уж вам угодно перейти на язык метафор, вам не кажется, что оставлять бомбу без детонатора – ещё более рискованное решение?  
– Мунаката. Я очень высоко ценю вас и ваше мнение, но в данном случае вам не следует вмешиваться. Однако, если вас это успокоит – эффект временный. Да и жителей Шидзуме нельзя разочаровывать...  
– Простите, что усомнился в вашей предусмотрительности, мой Король, – Мунаката низко склоняет голову. – Я полностью доверяю вашим решениям.  
– Хорошо, – Вайсманн отставляет ополовиненную чашку и улыбается широко и счастливо, – в таком случае у меня более нет причин вас задерживать, и я лишь смею надеяться, что награда за триумфальное взятие Кадены утолит ваш внутренний голод.  
Горло на мгновение перехватывает. Мунаката откашливает и ещё раз вежливо склоняет голову:  
– Вы очень щедры.  
Уже на пороге его догоняет голос Вайсманна, в котором звенит смех:  
– И пожалуйста, не выпрыгивайте на нашего вспыльчивого друга из-за угла, он вас не почувствует, но может рефлекторно поджарить – это был бы очень нелепый казус...  
Мунаката кивает, кинув на него серьёзный взгляд:  
– Я обязательно учту.  
Вайсманн не перестаёт улыбаться, ни когда за Синим Королём закрывается дверь, ни когда на пустующий стул напротив опускается Куро. Тот смотрит так же серьёзно, как давешний собеседник, только выглядит это смешно, особенно вкупе с искренним осуждением. Вайсманн не видел осуждения уже многие годы, а то и десятилетия.  
– Хочешь мне что-то сказать? – ласково жмурится он, притягивая к себе подставку с тортом и нож.  
– Хочу. Ты чудовище. Красный Король рядом с тобой просто ребёнок со спичками. – Куро следит за его действиями и не выдерживает скрежещущих стонов керамики, беззастенчиво бьёт по рукам, перехватывая нож и принимаясь аккуратно разрезать торт на идеально равные доли.  
– Твои слова мёд для моих ушей, – Вайсманн подпирает голову ладонью, добровольно самоустраняясь от процесса. – Но ты ведь хотел сказать не это?  
– Нет, – хмурится, – не это. Зачем ты стравливаешь своих людей?  
Вайсманн корчит озадаченную гримасу, словно не понимает, о чём он, но затем светлеет лицом.  
– О, я не стравливаю их. Я, можно сказать, помогаю двум заблудшим душам найти друг друга во тьме этого мира. Видишь ли, малыш, они как два барана. Один не станет действовать, пока не будет уверен в своей способности предсказать результат наверняка, что весьма затруднительно в виду индивидуальных особенностей второго барана. А второй... – Вайсманн поднимает глаза, задумчиво подбирая подходящую фразу, но только разочарованно вздыхает, – ну, будем считать, что второй – просто баран.  
– Ты ведь сам не веришь в ту чушь, что несёшь.  
– Конечно, – покладисто кивает, отделяет ложечкой кусочек торта и протягивает в направлении мрачного Куро. – В действительности всё дело в контроле. Ну же, скушай пироженку, не куксись.  
Куро не смотрит на ложку с десертом, но задумчиво вертит в руках нож, перепачканный сливочным кремом. Спрашивает, не поднимая глаз и не особо рассчитывая услышать правдивый ответ:  
– Почему я здесь?  
Вайсманн пожимает плечами и невозмутимо проглатывает кусочек сам, с удовольствием слизывает крем. И отвечает на удивление спокойным, без привычных заигрывающих ноток голосом:  
– Потому что мне грустно пить чай в одиночестве.

 **Семь: Ошейник.**  
Мунаката смотрит на массивную, увитую резными узорами дверь из красного дерева, как на личного злейшего врага, неоднократно отымевшего его в мозг и вдобавок должного круглую сумму денег. Не то, чтобы они имели какое-то значение, но эта пустая мелочная ненависть позволяет отвлечься от ненависти куда более конкретной и всепоглощающей.  
С вести о падении Кадены прошло четыре дня. С разговора на закрытой смотровой площадке дирижабля - три.  
«Царствие Небесное» меланхолично направляется в Шидзуме с шестью Королями на борту – Золотой отказался участвовать в их маленьких семейных забавах на свежем воздухе, отправившись изображать важного ревизора на пропахшую гарью и разложением Кадену.  
Мунаката не видел Суо ни разу с момента, как чудовищный огненный смерч пробил десятки метров стали и бетона над подземным ангаром, после чего ему насилу удалось загасить большую часть оставшегося после выброса пламени. Поцелуй и хорошо поставленный хук до сих пор жгут губы и скулу несходящим фантомом.  
Дверь бесшумно отворяется. Рейши готовится увидеть за ней знакомую до зубной боли картину – жаркое сплетение тел, улыбки и ярость, но видит только ярость. Сжатую, сдержанную, спрятанную за чёрной лентой повязки и скованную заведёнными над головой руками. Мунаката прикрывает дверь, глаза и делает несколько острожных, пробных вдохов, будто боится, что воздух в комнате мгновенно раскалится и хлынет в лёгкие жидким напалмом, испепеляя, выжигая все внутренности дотла. Но вместо кострища видит выгравированный отпечаток обнажённого тела на багряных простынях. Если это какая-то дурацкая шутка, эти простыни пропитаются кровью.  
Он осторожно приближается к кровати, не смея выдать себя голосом, но внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Не то, чтобы он ждал, что хозяин кабинета выпрыгнет на него из-за тяжёлой портьеры с камерой... хотя с Вайсманна станется. Колени упираются в высокий бортик кровати.  
Суо не проявляет никакой заинтересованности в его появлении, хотя Рейши видит, как хмурятся тонкие брови над повязкой, как нервно вздрагивает жилка на виске и играют желваки на скулах. Взгляд с любопытством скользит ниже, по сильной шее, мимо вернувшегося знакомого ошейника, по редко и тяжело поднимающейся груди, на которой жёлтыми и лиловыми пятнами цветут заживающие синяки и кровоподтёки – поцелуи Кадены.  
Мышцы напрягаются под лёгким прикосновением пальцев. Мунаката не может удержаться и тихо хмыкает, ведя рукой по шее, оглаживая кадык и приподнимая за подбородок, всматриваясь в тёмную повязку на запрокинутом лице, за которой мерещатся выжженные бельма. Жар кожи ощущается даже сквозь перчатки.  
Он отстраняется и методично расстёгивает плащ, стягивает жилетку и ни на секунду не замирает, когда касается пряжки ремня. Глупо отказываться от предложенного. Ещё глупее открещиваться перед самим собой от того, чего хочешь.  
Кровать прогибается под новым весом. Мунаката касается узкой лодыжки, оглаживая выпирающую косточку, скользит вверх, слегка надавливая на тонкую кожу под согнутыми коленями, и едва успевает увернуться в сторону, когда чёртов ублюдок вздумывает лягнуть его в лоб. Усмехается и стискивает сильнее, ведя ещё выше, по внутренней стороне бёдер, минуя вызывающе стоящий член с влажно блестящей от смазки головкой.  
Накрывает раскрытой ладонью вздрогнувший и поджавшийся живот, очерчивая пальцами тонкие кожные складочки и наклоняясь, чтобы вобрать в рот сосок, перекатывая языком плотный комочек кожи. Суо со свистом тянет воздух носом и тяжело выдыхает ртом, низко склонив голову, так, что взлохмаченные волосы занавесью падают на лоб. Мунаката ловит следующий такой выдох и вкладывает в рот пальцы, мягко, но настойчиво надавливая на язык. И морщится, когда Суо сперва дёргает головой, а потом мстительно стискивает зубы что есть дури. Чтобы тут же пройтись по подушечкам пальцев языком, облизнуть фаланги и только тогда разжать хватку. Мунаката наблюдает, как он медленно, почти лениво посасывает его пальцы, как между губами периодически мелькает острый кончик языка, и с трудом может думать о том, для кого расставлена эта ловушка. В бесплатный сыр верят только мыши и безумцы, которым нечего терять. В этом мире едва ли найдётся что-то, ради чего Рейши подставит свою шею, но если ему и предстоит прошествовать пешей экскурсией на эшафот, то только предварительно трахнув главную причину расстройства своего душевного равновесия.  
Мунаката свободной рукой шире разводит Суо колени и не спеша ведёт ей по промежности, осторожно сжимая поджавшиеся яички и надавливая на местечко за ними, краем сознания отмечая, что Микото напрягается и начинает дрожать сильнее. И с немалым изумлением для себя нащупывает меж сжавшихся ягодиц металлическую рукоять. Он внимательно вглядывается в исказившееся лицо, пытаясь предугадать, что последует, если он... Вот так. Потянуть на себя и надавить обратно. Ещё раз. И резче. Он ждёт вспышки и в какой-то степени получает её: температура в комнате ощутимо повышается, Суо выпускает изо рта его пальцы и жадно хватает воздух, выгибаясь и сильнее заламывая в локтях связанные руки.  
Мунаката склоняется, рассыпая по влажной груди вдобавок к разноцветным синякам собственные метки, запечатывая каждую из них губами. Не может удержаться и целует, с удовольствием вылизывая открытый подставляющийся рот, не забывая ритмично двигать рукой. И, дёрнув пробку наружу, едва успевает в последний момент сжать основание члена, не давая кончить и заставляя болезненно заскулить и рвануться вперёд, едва не столкнувшись лбами.  
Рейши лижет суматошно бьющуюся жилку на шее и успокаивающе поглаживает одной рукой вздрагивающий живот, другой – раскрытое колечко мышц, когда слышит тихое и искреннее:  
– Ненавижу.  
И понимает, что не знает, кому оно адресовано – и от этого одновременно становится горько и легко. Каждый из них чего-то не знает.  
Он встаёт на колени, кладя руки Суо на поясницу и притягивая ближе, плавно входя в уже растянутое отверстие. Тот на мгновение зажимается, но быстро расслабляется и откидывается на подушки, скрещивая ноги за спиной и удобнее прогибаясь в пояснице. Мунаката обводит большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки и делает несколько медленных толчков, постепенно наращивая темп. Смещает руку и очерчивает проступающие рёбра, шершавые ссадины, гладит, надавливает, с удивлением и восторгом ребёнка замечая, как на коже следом за его прикосновениями вспыхивают крохотные пурпурные искорки. Это похоже на игру на музыкальном инструменте, Мунаката видел, как Вайсманн проделывал этот фокус, пока сам забивал ногами тёмное и ревнивое, поднимающееся с глубины души. И сейчас он, повинуясь заходящейся смехом слепой интуиции, продолжает гладить и трогать, пока Суо, а затем и Мунакату полностью не охватывает жаркое, но не обжигающее пламя. Оно пляшет под веками и где-то под сердцем, и последнее, что Мунаката делает прежде, чем оно выжжет его глаза – прижимается всем телом, дотягивается и расщепляет на атомы проклятый серебряный ошейник на выгнутой шее.

 **Восемь: Арена.**  
По случаю извлечения одной из двух крупнейших заноз Серебряный Король устраивает званый ужин, венец которого – боевые игрища. Мунаката держит при себе собственные соображения на счёт прока от избавления от крупной булавки, когда под кожу впиваются сотни мельчайших щепок. И на счёт зрелищности и смысла в боях кошек против мышей.  
У этих хищников саванн вылизанная, лоснящаяся шкура и набитые досыта животы. Мунаката наблюдает за своими братьями по клинкам и усмехается внутренне – защита Серебряного Короля и отбивные на ужин превратили их из диких опасных зверей в толстых и ленивых ручных котов. И только вечные аутсайдеры и проводники немилости государя сохранили прежнюю, неутолимую жажду крови в глубине вертикальных зрачков.  
Мунаката смотрит на стрейн и двух людей-повстанцев, замерших на противоположном конце импровизированной арены. Они не похожи на того, что не так давно приволок в королевскую темницу Суо – крылья этих сгорели в огне, пожравшем их дом, и в усталых глазах не осталось ничего, кроме желания смерти. Нет чести в бою с этими пародиями на людей, желавших свободы.  
Расфуфыренные павлины и их курицы, компенсирующие недостаток перьев и власти камнями и косметикой, жадно пожирают их взглядами, что-то кричат и подбадривают, требуя крови и зрелищ. Мунаката с удовольствием затолкал бы потроха этих пленников прямо им в глотки. В действительности, его ничего не сдерживает, он более чем уверен, что Вайсманн только сморщит свой аристократичный носик и засмеётся звоном серебряных колокольчиков. В конце концов, если от него не избавились после того, что произошло за одной из резных дверей «Царствия», ему нечего опасаться.  
Единственное, что отвлекает, раздражает, львиной кисточкой щекочет по нервам – маячащий где-то на периферии зрения, за спинами гостей источник хищного, агрессивного пламени. И взгляд, из-за которого мурашки бегут меж лопатками и кончики пальцев покалывает от предвкушения.  
Роль циркового хищника Синего Короля не прельщает, поэтому, как только на песок кидают оружие, он мгновенно срывается вперёд и стрейн захлёбывается кровью раньше, чем ладони пленников касаются рукоятей кинутых мечей. Впрочем, ненадолго – оба кричат, в ужасе глядя, как клинки, а следом и руки осыпаются наземь искрящейся голубоватой пылью. Мунаката милостиво пронзает им сердце.  
Придворные вежливо и льстиво улыбаются победителю – такому же дикому зверю, спрятавшему когти за белоснежной кожей перчаток, – но Мунаката видит разочарование в их глазах. Недовольство скоротечностью зрелища и милосердием смерти. Рейши запоминает лица каждого из них, чтобы однажды компенсировать сторицей.  
Он не обращает внимания на гогот толпы и арену до тех пор, пока в её стороне не вспыхивает знакомое голодное пламя. Вспыхивает алчной кровожадной воронкой, устремляясь вверх на десятки метров и облизывая кончик материализовавшегося Дамоклова меча. Около двух дюжин пленников, выставленных перед ним, вздрагивают синхронно, и Мунаката готов собственную саблю поставить на то, что в глазах их не голубое небо и резиденция Серебряного Короля, а умирающая Кадена. Он может представить, чего хочет добиться Суо – драться с живыми мертвецами нет никакого, даже спортивного интереса, а напоминание – отличный шанс пробудить в них желание жить и мстить. Но только в том случае, если столь явная демонстрация силы не сломает то, что осталось в них от готовых сопротивляться людей.  
Суо удивляет и не ищет простых путей.  
По толпе гостей проносятся удивлённые шепотки, когда огненный смерч идёт рябью, а потом и вовсе в секунды сворачивается, послушным зверем впитываясь в ладони своего Короля. Суо ухмыляется всем собравшимся нахальной, провокационной улыбкой и рывком распахивает форменный плащ, закатывая рукава и стягивая перчатки, которые небрежно выкидывает за спину и которые волей случая падают напротив подавшегося вперёд Вайсманна.  
Мунаката чувствует, как губы против его воли растягивает улыбка – отражение той, что сестрой-близняшкой играет на устах Красного Короля.

 **Девять: Правда.**  
Суо с минуту смотрит на Синего Короля серьёзным, внимательным взглядом, а потом фыркает и хохочет так, что все надежды на конструктивный диалог умирают в агонии. Хочется подойти и встряхнуть его, как тупого щенка, но тогда он начнёт огрызаться и всё опять закончится дракой. Это они уже проходили.  
– Что смешного? – холодно спрашивает Рейши, когда эхо перестаёт метаться в высоких тёмных сводах покоев Красного Короля.  
– Дай минутку... нет, лучше повтори ещё раз, чего тебе от меня надо, – ухмыляется Суо, и Мунаката мысленно проводит остриём сабли у него между рёбрами. Зализывает.  
– Мне нужна твоя поддержка в случае, если поступки Первого Короля и здравый смысл окончательно разойдутся. Его поведение уже сейчас вызывает сомнения, и вполне может статься...  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл против Вайсманна, – грубо прерывает его Суо, садясь прямо и нетерпеливо подаваясь вперёд, как гончая, учуявшая кровавый след.  
Мунаката устало прикасается к вискам, растирая кожу за дужками очков. Только этому человеку раз за разом удаётся проявлять чудеса проницательности и близорукости – непостижимым образом сочетая их почти одновременно.  
Я хочу не этого. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл за мной. Неужели мне нужно кричать это тебе в лицо, чтобы до тебя дошло?  
Мунаката переводит дыхание и решает зайти с другой стороны.  
– А ты хочешь сказать, что тебя всё устраивает?  
– Ха?  
– Ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
– Ни разу, – Суо фыркает и вновь разворачивается боком, перекидывая длинные ноги через подлокотник и запрокидывая голову. – Кролик может и не сказочный, но он кормит, развлекает и даёт выход той твари, что живёт вот здесь... – он сжимает руку в кулак и пару раз ударяет себя по груди, аккурат там, где под форменными тряпками бьётся сердце.  
Мунаката на секунду запинается, но всё же не отходит от плана.  
– И трахает, – услужливо подсказывает он, и тут же оказывается впечатанным в ближайшую стену.  
Он не обращает внимания на протестующе занывшую спину, упрямо смотря вперёд и не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что глазами Суо на него смотрит та самая тварь, помянутая ласковым словом несколькими секундами ранее. Сжимающие мундир на груди пальцы мелко подрагивают от едва сдерживаемого гнева, тварь разве что огонь ноздрями не выдыхает.  
Мунаката со смесью смеха и ужаса понимает, что скучал по нему – такому. А потом Суо открывает рот, и внутренности сжимает предчувствие неладного...  
– Сука, – ласковый, почти любовный шёпот опаляет ухо, чтобы тут же смениться рычанием, – из всех людей... не смей даже рот свой поганый открывать на эту тему.  
Он отстраняется, почти брезгливо отдёргивая руку, и ошпаривает таким презрительным взглядом, какой Мунаката ни разу от него не видел. Даже в первые месяцы знакомства, когда Суо считал его высокомерным снобом и королевским любимчиком. Не то, чтоб с тех пор он перестал считать его таковым... Рейши встряхивает головой, приводя мысли в порядок и возвращая лицу ледяное спокойствие.  
Суо зверем мечется по комнате, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, на которых вспыхивает и гаснет дрожащее пламя – такое же нервное, как он сам. Мунаката не отводит от него взгляда, готовый защищаться в любой момент, и спешно пытается проанализировать, где он мог просчитаться. По всему выходит – нигде. А значит не стоит идти на поводу у собственных страхов, напротив – нужно взять ситуацию в свои руки, пока все планы не сгорели в огне инфантильности непредсказуемого ублюдка.  
Если бы кто знал, как Мунакату раздражает изо дня в день, что именно он...  
– Вместо того, чтобы спускать всех псов на меня, тебе следует перенаправить свою злость на первопричину. – Суо не останавливается, но не перебивает, и Мунаката считает это за предложение продолжать. – Я не знаю, как именно Вайсманн заставил тебя подчиняться, но если ты... – он старается осторожнее подбирать слова – скажешь мне? доверишься мне? – потому что слишком многое сейчас стоит на кону, включая его собственную жизнь, а Суо как никогда похож на дикого зверя, готового вцепиться в протянутую ладонь. Однако выбрать так и не успевает – его заминку чувствуют и пользуются.  
Врезавшийся в стену сгусток огня обдаёт густым жаром. Мунаката отшатывается и быстрым движением вынимает саблю, занимая позицию.  
– Какого чёрта ты творишь?  
Суо оказывается напротив, более не пытаясь унять объявшее правую руку пламя и кривя губы в странной, почти болезненной гримасе. Заговаривает тихо, но видно, что самоконтроль у него уже держится на одном честном слове:  
– Вайсманн? Не твоего ума дело, чем меня держит Вайсманн. Не он был со мной два дня назад в той блядской комнате.  
Мунаката едва не выпускает саблю из рук.  
– Ч-что? – и, кажется, впервые за долгие годы не в силах контролировать собственное лицо, потому что Суо, очевидно, видит в нём лишь подтверждение своих слов.  
От сокрушительного удара в голову спасают только годами отработанные до автоматизма рефлексы. Мунаката защищается от сильных и точных ударов, но растерянность и чужая злость играют против него – он пропускает один под рёбра и чувствует металлический привкус во рту от следующего. Суо сдавливает его горло, вновь впечатывая в стену и с ненавистью выдыхая:  
– Ошейник. Ошейник, сука. Грёбанный лимитер, который не давал чувствовать чужую силу, но подарил массу феерических ощущений по своему исчезновению. Зря ты его сломал.  
Мунаката видит отражение собственного понимания и поражения в чужих, пылающих рассерженным огнём глазах, пока зрение не начинает подводить, а воздуха не хватать. Он упирается затылком в стену и прикрывает глаза, стараясь урвать воздух маленькими частыми глотками, когда Суо неожиданно фыркает и отпускает его, отступая. Рейши хватается за стену, чтоб устоять на ногах и, откашливаясь, не сразу понимает смысл вопроса:  
– Я спросил – зачем?  
– Что?  
– По тебе не скажешь, что ты знал о лимитере. Так зачем распылил его, ну?  
Мунаката выпрямляется и поправляет очки. Что он, чёрт возьми, может на это сказать?  
– Не люблю делиться, – холодно усмехается он, не без любопытства и удовольствия наблюдая, как привыкший руководствоваться одними инстинктами зверь пытается уместить в устоявшейся картине мира новую деталь пазла. До дворцовых интриг зверю нет дела, но подразни интересующей его косточкой, достанет – и косточку, и окружающих до печёнок.  
– Тебе было плевать, когда Кролик трахал меня всё это время. Да даже на долбанные графики смотреть было интереснее, чем на твою постную морду. Или нет?  
Суо смотрит глаза в глаза, но собеседник ему, кажется, не особо нужен, и Мунаката предпочитает не мешать. Ему всегда было интересно, что будет, если Суо узнает, и сколько трупов это за собой повлечёт. Только он всё же надеялся, что этого никогда не случится. Или нет?  
– Почему ты?  
Надо же, и впрямь соображает, когда хочет, – с грустной улыбкой думает Рейши, глядя в лицо, к простой и понятной смеси ярости и агрессии на котором постепенно подмешиваются удивление и первые признаки понимания.  
– Потому что кому ещё нужен такой варвар, как ты, – неуклюже шутит он и даже не вздрагивает, когда кулак врезается в стену рядом с его головой.  
– Ты и твои разговорчики про бунт. Кролик ведь не дурак и не слепой, – Мунаката следит за сухими обветренными губами, в микротрещинках которых навеки застыли капли своей и чужой крови, и ждёт, когда они изогнутся в торжествующую ухмылку, но с удивлением читает по ним неожиданный для себя вопрос: – Как он заставил подчиняться тебя, ха?  
– Мне кажется, это не твоего ума дело, – ласково улыбается Мунаката. – Но если ты действительно хочешь знать...  
– Хочу.  
– Скипетр, – просто выдыхает он, и Суо недоумённо моргает.  
– Скипетр... и?  
– И всё. Тебе это чувство может быть не знакомо, но я несу ответственность за своих людей. Он сохранил им жизни и дал ещё больше власти и силы – вполне разумная цена за присягу.  
– Недостаточная для такого самовлюблённого мудака, как ты, – хмыкает Суо и отстраняется. – И для Вайсманна, раз ему потребовался дополнительный поводок.  
Пазл с глухим щелчком встаёт на место. Мунаката с силой закусывает кончик языка, когда понимает, что Суо закрылся от него – такая чертовски знакомая каменная маска, непривычная, неправильная на по обыкновению хищном или скучающем, но живом лице.  
В поднятых на уровне груди руках Суо разрастается маленькая огненная звезда, переливающаяся ярким пламенем и вспыхивающая крошечными протуберанцами. Он прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову к потолку, полной грудью втягивая воздух, и на выдохе с глухим рычанием схлопывая в ладонях шар.  
– Всё это... бесит.  
Мунаката растеряно смотрит, как он быстрыми шагами направляется к двери, и как послушные огненные змейки вьются вокруг высоких сапог. Окликает:  
– Куда ты?  
Суо останавливается только на пороге, чуть наклоняет голову, но так и не оборачивается. Бросает, едва сдерживая рвущийся из груди рык:  
– Жечь, Мунаката. Уничтожать врагов нашей любимой, мать её, священной Империи.  
После громкого хлопка двери Рейши стягивает очки и проходит вглубь комнаты, устало падая в широкое мягкое кресло. Что ж. Он пошёл ва-банк и проиграл всё.

 **Десять: Гнев.**  
С виду всё остаётся по-прежнему, но Мунаката не в состоянии отделаться от чувства, что весь мир вокруг него кувыркается с ног на голову и обратно, летит в тартарары. Он не ищет встречи, но то и дело ловит себя на мысли, что не может обнаружить на дирижабле следы присутствия Красного Короля, словно самый шумный и яркий обитатель поднебесного царствия взял и самоустранился из их жизни. Впрочем, не до конца.  
На общих собраниях Вайсманн с преувеличенным энтузиазмом поёт ему дифирамбы. Сопротивление редеет на глазах. Геноцид – это, конечно, не метод, – с нежной улыбкой щебечет Серебряный Король, – но наш Суо такой вспыльчивый, что ты будешь делать...  
Действительно, – не без иронии хмыкает про себя Мунаката, – что ты будешь делать, когда все крысы на острове кончатся? Спустишь его с поводка на материк? Запрёшь в борделе или привяжешь к своей койке?  
Мунакате даже немного жаль повстанцев, ставших громоотводом для переживающего посттравматический синдром Красного Короля. Где-то в глубине своей тёмной души. Он был бы рад послать им корзину с цветами и фруктами, если б сопротивление озаботилось собственным веб-сайтом или опубликовало свои адреса на жёлтых страницах.

Они всё же встречаются, когда Вайсманн остаётся недовольным незапланированным сносом стройки нового ядерного реактора на западном побережье и посылает Мунакату передать это самое недовольство, чтобы кое-кто не забывал своё место. Борьба между прилипшей к губам улыбкой и искренним раздражением на лице Вайсманна выглядит почти комично и напоминает о тех временах, когда Мунаката зачитывал ему километровые жалобы на Суо, а тот притворно или по-настоящему вздыхал и отсылал Мунакату с выговорами к провинившемуся. Суо на все попытки привить ему дисциплину только механически кивал, пошлил, тянул губы в ехидной улыбке, говорил, что «оно само», и пытался навязаться на драку.  
Всё это было не более месяца и не ранее вечности назад.  
А сейчас Мунаката стоит на пороге спальни Красного Короля – потому что в приёмных покоях его не оказалось, а закрыть внутренние двери никто не составил себе труда, – и глаз не может отвести от выгнутой спины, мокрой от пота, с выпирающими острыми лопатками и перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами. За этой спиной не видно лица человека, лежащего под Суо, но брошенный на пол мундир формы Хомры и светлые, расплескавшиеся по подушке волосы оставляют не слишком широкий простор для воображения.  
Мунаката слышит низкий, гортанный стон и вздрагивает. Собственная сила вспыхивает крохотной искрой на пальцах и тут же гаснет, но и её оказывается достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание. Суо оборачивается, окидывая его беглым взглядом и кривя губы:  
– Какого? – он не останавливается, напротив, резче двигает бёдрами.  
Кусанаги и вовсе не обращает на Мунакату внимания, снова стонет и вскидывает руку вверх, сгребая Микото за загривок и притягивая обратно к себе. По-хозяйски оглаживает ступнёй поясницу. Мунаката слушает влажные, пошлые звуки и чувствует, как недвусмысленно реагирует собственное тело, предавая и наливаясь горячей тяжестью в паху. Почему-то оказаться свидетелем этой сцены куда более унизительно, чем всех устроенных Вайсманном спектаклей вместе взятых. Может быть от того, что это не спектакль и его сюда никто не звал.  
– Так и будешь пялиться или уберёшься к чертям? – бросает Суо, на секунду отвлекаясь от вылизывания подставленной шеи.  
Голос, вероятно, должен звучать угрожающе, но срывающееся дыхание и довольные урчащие нотки всё портят, Рейши только чувствует новую волну возбуждения, прошивающую позвоночник от шеи до копчика. А потом Суо добавляет и добивает:  
– Или желаешь присоединиться?  
От перспективы член предвкушающе дёргается, и вместе с тем в голове проясняется. Мунаката стискивает челюсти, собирая всё своё самообладание, цедит сквозь зубы:  
– Никогда не сомневался в твоей блядской натуре, но лучше утешься в подобающей тебе компании, – он с удовольствием отмечает, как напрягается спина Суо, но даже игры в «кто кого больнее ударит» его сейчас не прельщают; хочется только поскорее закончить, убраться отсюда и подрочить. От злости, возбуждения и ненормально высокой температуры в комнате темнеет в глазах. – Вайсманн требует отчёт о случившемся на стройке станции в...  
– Я контролировал распределение на объекте молокососов из охраны, какой-то мудак из начальства остался недоволен. Мы подрались, результат вы знаете. Конец отчёта, – речитативом выдыхает Суо и снова оборачивается, даже не думая прятать паскудную ухмылку. – Мунаката, я уже понял, что тебе нравится моя задница, но не стоит демонстрировать это так открыто.  
Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, пока Мунаката не отвлекается на поднявшегося на руках Кусанаги. Тот смотрит с такой выразительной смесью сочувствия и осуждения, что оставаться здесь и дальше становится невыносимо.

После этого случая Мунаката вновь несколько дней слышит только слухи и жалобы.  
Зелёный Король не меньше часа ноет Вайсманну о том, что Красный и без того всегда бешеным был, а сегодня даже он под раздачу попал. Вайсманн знакомым жестом обводит края фарфоровой чашки и, улыбаясь, предлагает Зелёному приложить к глазу лимонный ломтик. А потом смотрит поверх его головы на Мунакату с нечитаемым выражением на своём красивом лице.  
Мунаката даже не удивляется, когда вечером того же дня натыкается на Кусанаги, листающего какой-то глянцевый журнал за дверьми тренировочного полигона. Полигоном тот называется только условно, комната едва ли набирает сотню квадратов, но стрейн-иллюзионисты и техники хорошо знают своё дело.  
Из-за дверей слышится грохот, крики и витиеватые конструкции слов, которые не принято произносить вслух на светских приёмах. Мунаката всё же задерживается, без удивления распознавая ауру Красного Короля, но не без удивления – ауру Бесцветного. Разница в силе в этих двоих была колоссальная, но обоюдная ненависть настолько острой, что стычки иногда всё же случались.  
– Можете присоединиться, – раздаётся спокойный благодушный голос, и Рейши моргает, выныривая из размышлений и слыша за ним совсем иной смысл.  
– Что? – он переводит взгляд на оторвавшегося от журнала Кусанаги.  
– Тренировка, – терпеливо уточняет тот и кивает на дверь. – Думаю, Бесцветного Короля скоро можно будет выносить, но не похоже, чтобы Микото остыл.  
– Не думаю, что это удачная мысль.  
– Простите мою вольность, Синий Король, но, кажется, это основная ваша проблема, – Кусанаги поднимает кисть к голове и пару раз ударяет пальцем по виску.  
– У меня нет на это времени, – холодно бросает Мунаката и уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но всё же замедляет шаг, когда слышит из-за спины:  
– Очень жаль. Я думал, у вас всегда найдётся на него время... Возможно, я ошибся.

 **Одиннадцать: Перемирие.**  
– Тебя и на минуту нельзя оставить одного, что ты опять устроил? – сердито шипит Мунаката, одновременно стараясь уклониться от осыпающегося бетонным крошевом потолка и оценить обстановку.  
Пожар на нижних этажах здания, массовые разрушения перекрытий, пороховой арсенал под ногами. Обычные трудовые будни нового, прекрасного мира их кровавой утопии.  
По комму ежесекундно поступают сообщение от офицеров Скипетра и службы безопасности объекта. Объект – комплекс по разработке экспериментального оружия и горючего. Интересно, какие умники из центра координации решили затушить пожар ещё большим взрывом, отправив в подобное место Хомру?  
– Ха, – Суо в очередной раз не удостаивает его ответом, куда больше его занимает яростно трепыхающийся в руках повстанец.  
Мунаката активирует санктум, и следующая готовая обрушиться на него плита испаряется невесомой пылью при соприкосновении с полем. Рядом с Суо появляется Кусанаги, бросает на Синего Короля настороженный взгляд и что-то шепчет своему – того тут же как ветром сдувает.  
– Что происходит? – требовательно повторяет Мунаката, жёстко давя внутри вспышку раздражения. Сейчас не время и не место.  
– Повстанцы разделились – атакованы верхние лаборатории с человеческим ресурсом и подземные ярусы.  
– Что там?  
– Хранилище прототипов и серверная.  
Мунаката чертыхается и запрашивает планы здания и термический анализ. От хранилища множественные очаги пламени отделяет всего пара уровней. Несколько движущихся точек, на которых нет опознавательных символов – очевидно повстанцы, – уже почти добрались до цели. Одновременно на верхних этажах высвечиваются пурпурно-белые вспышки пламени Красного Короля.  
– Ясно. Суо, может, и не любит возиться с человеческим фактором, но деликатничать с техникой ненавидит ещё больше. Разумный выбор, – Кусанаги на этот комментарий беззлобно фыркает и делает приглашающий жест рукой.

Хранилище оказывается ловушкой. Прекрасно защищённое, с новейшей системой охраны, на взлом и подчинение которой сопротивление должно было потратить не один день. Теперь эта система убивает его людей снаружи, а изнутри защищает от попыток несанкционированной помощи и готовится к уничтожению самого Рейши. Мунаката смотрит на троих стрейн, замурованных тут вместе с ним, и чувствует себя приятно польщённым.  
А потом совсем неприятно обнаруживает, что стены частично блокируют его связь с Дрезденским сланцем.  
Первый стрейн умирает быстро и глупо. Силовик, сам опрометчиво бросается на Мунакату, пока он пытается подобраться к ним ближе, минуя лазеры защитной системы. Сабля легко разрезает тело наискось от плеча до пояса, Мунаката подхватывает его и прикрывается от череды выстрелов, делая ещё несколько шагов вперёд. И останавливается, натыкаясь на мощную телепатическую атаку. От внезапно обрушившейся, ошпаривающей боли почти закипают мозги, он прячется от выстрелов в узкую нишу, пропуская один в плечо. Рейши едва успевает перевести дыхание, когда стрейн усиливает нажим, и на одних рефлексах поднимает щит, стоит третьему включиться в игру. Высокий мускулистый мужчина в военной камуфляжке с солнечными волосами оказывается пирокинетиком, и Мунакате видится в этом злая насмешка.  
Ярко-жёлтое с рыжеватыми всполохами пламя не идёт ни в какое сравнение с пламенем Красного Короля ни по температуре, ни по интенсивности, но оказывается достаточным, чтобы в скором времени под совместной с напарницей атакой санктум стал истощаться. Об умной системе охраны и собственных людях Мунаката старается просто не думать, концентрируясь на острой боли в плече, пока та не начинает сдавать под тупым, давящим напором телепатической волны. Такими темпами у него есть все шансы свихнуться или превратиться в короля-гриль. Кое-кто себе явно все локти сгрызёт, если узнает, что у него отняли почётную роль шеф-повара, и вот тогда Мануката мужику-пироману не позавидует.  
Впрочем, умирать в его планы всё ещё не входит. Мунаката концентрирует на лезвии меча силу, чтобы при удобном случае разнести участок стены, за которым, судя по картам, находятся блоки управления системой. Но и здесь его обламывают. Потолок пробивает огненный столб, оставляя в полу трёхметровую воронку, в которую спрыгивает до боли знакомая фигура в пафосно развивающемся плаще.  
К чести мятежников, те не теряются: девчонка явно начинает нервничать, но не сдаёт позиций, а вот пирокинетик переключается на новое действующее лицо, и это позволяет Мунакате сконцентрироваться на усилении щитов и сведении на нет силы девицы. Головная боль не исчезает, но больше не грозит расколоть ему череп надвое. После этого жить девчонке остаётся считанные секунды, и та понимает это, когда видит жестокий равнодушный приговор в тёмных глазах.  
Следующим ударом Мунаката вскрывает настенные панели, уничтожает схороненные за ними недра электронного Цербера и только после этого позволяет себе переключить внимание на вторую схватку.  
Суо явно забавляется со своим противником, позволяя ему атаковать себя раз за разом. Он играючи уходит от огненных шаров и направленных потоков пламени, то отпрыгивая из прямой зоны поражения, то вторгаясь в личное пространство и навязывая контактный бой. Смотрится это дико, потому что повстанец на полголовы выше Суо и в добрых полтора раза тяжелее, но Мунаката не понаслышке знает, какая сила таится в жилистом теле Красного Короля.  
– Может, предпочтёшь милосердную смерть? – почти дружелюбно интересуется он, когда повстанец отлетает и врезается в стену аккурат в паре метров от Рейши.  
Мужчина скалится, тяжело поднимаясь и сплёвывая кровь Мунакате под ноги.  
– А может, лучше ты сдохнешь, а, цепная шавка белобрысого ублюдка?  
Мунаката приподнимает бровь, считая ниже своего достоинства отвечать на подобную грубость. Только наблюдает, как повстанец отворачивается от него, и всю его фигуру охватывает золотистое, солнечное пламя, которое девятой волной устремляется на Красного Короля и вдребезги разбивается о чужое, пурпурно-алое, злое и голодное, являющее таки свою истинную природу и готовое сжечь дотла покусившегося на его хозяина. Мунаката слышит его рёв, смешанный с предсмертным хрипом последнего умирающего стрейн, и вынимает саблю, стряхивая кровь с лезвия.  
Убрать оружие в ножны он не успевает. Суо в доли секунд оказывается рядом, бьёт со всей дури и со всей мощью несостоявшейся атаки. Смешанное пламя вспыхивает костром, облизывает кончики пальцев, губы, сносит оказавшиеся на пути опорные колонны.  
Суо атакует, не давая ни секунды на передышку, но куда больше Мунакату беспокоит отсутствие сумасшедшей ухмылки на хищном лице. Это чертовски напоминает их короткий обмен ударами в покоях Красного Короля, только на сей раз Суо не сдерживается. И Мунаката тоже перестаёт, но всё же решает не спускать драку на самотёк в надежде, что Микото надоест валять дурака.  
Ранее сложенная мозаика раскрывается дополнительными полями, к которым Мунаката интуитивно подбирает новые кусочки.  
– Какое подразделение направило на объект Хомру? – вопрос звучит так неожиданно, что Суо замирает, прежде чем скривиться и вновь попытаться достать Рейши, пока тот невозмутимо продолжает свою мысль: – Никто вас не направлял, верно? Кроме тебя и капитана Кусанаги я никого не встретил. Опять своеволие?  
– Уж ты-то мне точно не указ, Мунаката.  
В голосе слышится нетерпеливое рычание. Злость придаёт сил и в то же время притупляет реакции, Мунаката уклоняется в сторону и припирает не успевшего отскочить Суо к стенке, приставляя саблю к горлу.  
– Вместо того чтобы стравливать свой гнев на разменную мелочь вроде этих слабаков, лучше бы нашёл в себе смелость разобраться с источником этого гнева.  
Суо щурится, рывком подаваясь вперёд и чуть не напарываясь на лезвие, Мунаката едва успевает немного отвести руку. Капли крови влажно набухают на тонком порезе. Рейши отрывает от него взгляд и мрачно смотрит в лицо – крылья носа вздрагивают, взгляд прожигает насквозь.  
– Не тебе. Мне. Указывать.  
Мунаката чувствует, как внутри начинает просыпаться раздражение. Не стоило и надеяться, что будет просто.  
– И чего ты хотел добиться?  
– Ну, среди этих слабаков мог найтись кто-то достойный, – неожиданно весело хмыкает Суо и даже отстраняется, более не давя на лезвие собственной шеей. – Кого можно было бы вдоволь погонять прежде, чем сжечь.  
– И как? – холодно интересуется Рейши, игнорируя желание поправить давящие на переносицу очки. – Нашёл достойного?  
Суо не отвечает, только ухмылка становится ещё шире и безумнее.  
Мунаката слишком поздно замечает движение, Суо стискивает в ладони край лезвия и бьёт свободной рукой в лицо, и под рёбра, ещё раз. Он не использует пламя, поэтому Рейши интуитивно не активирует сразу собственное, а когда вспоминает – становится поздно. Суо придавливает его сверху, заломив руку – одного движения достаточно для открытого перелома. Шёпот обжигает ухо:  
– Разобраться с источником, говоришь? Ты прав. Всё ведь из-за тебя...  
– О чём ты?  
Мунаката пытается приподняться, но добивается только новой вспышки боли. Суо давит на руку безжалостно, но Рейши и без того ни на секунду не сомневается в его решительности. Игры – удел Мунакаты. Не только его, раз уж на то пошло, но зато красные всегда действуют на прямую – силой и выбивающей почву из-под ног искренностью.  
– Не дёргайся, ты меня уже достал. И ты, и Кролик.  
От низкого вкрадчивого голоса по коже прокатываются волны мурашек. Адреналин будоражит кровь, не успевшую остыть после битвы, теплом разливается по всему телу, концентрируясь внизу живота тугим комком. Мунаката вздрагивает, когда чувствует прикосновение рядом с этим комком.  
Суо проводит раскрытой ладонью поверх мундира, быстрыми движениями расправляется с пряжками, а где те не поддаются, просто рвёт ткань. Мунаката прикрывает глаза и стискивает зубы, удерживая рвущуюся из-под контроля силу. Та, словно взбесившись, тянется к чужой, горячей и упоительной.  
– Как думаешь, какого знать, что тебя всего лишь используют? – Суо утыкается носом в тёмную макушку, вдыхая запах горного разноцветья и крови, мягко оглаживая обнажившуюся кожу бёдер, и сразу проводя по ней ногтями, с силой, оставляя красные борозды.  
Мунаката подаётся назад, откидывая голову, выдыхает тихо, но твёрдо:  
– Я тебя не использовал. Я не... – боль от грубого проникновения наскоро смазанных слюной пальцев заставляется сбиться и прикусить губу. Суо отзывается с нарочитым безразличием:  
– Ты, Вайсманн, какая разница...  
– Я тебя не использовал, – настойчиво повторяет Рейши, разрываясь в ощущениях между болью в руке, дискомфортом от пальцев и теплом дыхания, щекочущего шею.  
Суо хмыкает. Широко лижет полоску кожи между кромкой волос и воротом, чувствуя, как тело под ним замирает и напрягается. Мунаката всё-таки вскрикивает, когда он входит одним резким движением. От боли у обоих срывается дыхание. Мунаката что-то тихо скулит, пока Суо пытается прогнать пляшущие пред глазами белые пятна.  
– Что?  
– И ты меня тоже...  
– Что – я тоже?  
– Не используешь.  
Пятен перед глазами становится не меньше, а больше. Суо взрыкивает и отпускает чужую руку, стискивает бёдра, начиная осторожно раскачиваться. Мысли отключаются под напором адского клубка эмоций, замешанных на ярости, любопытстве, ревности, отчаянии, жестокости и чём-то горячем, сводящим с ума и вместе с тем дающим покой вечно голодной, озлобленной твари внутри.  
Мунаката прикрывает глаза, молча и покорно принимая всё, что Суо считает должным ему даровать. Боль тесно сплетается с острым, абсурдным возбуждением, запахами отгремевшего боя и ощущением чертовски знакомого пламени за спиной, под кожей, рядом. И будь он проклят, если отпустит это пламя и его несносного обладателя далеко от себя.  
Осознание ударяет под дых одновременно с прикосновением к собственному члену пальцев, грубо и вместе с тем как нельзя более правильно сжимающих и двигающихся по всей длине в рваном ритме. Мунаката закусывает и без того кровящую губу и кончает под звук чужого хриплого стона.

Мунаката педантично застёгивает все пуговицы, морщась на отсутствие некоторых и простреливающую боль в плече и пониже поясницы. Поправляет плащ, поднимая ворот, и оборачивается к сидящему на полу и флегматично выдыхающему дымные колечки Суо. Протягивает руку. Тот фыркает, не отводя взгляда, пока вынимает из кармана пачку. Мунаката прочищает горло и только затянувшись решается заговорить:  
– Я хотел сказать...  
– Мм?  
– Про ошейник... я знал, что ты не почувствуешь. Не знал только...  
– Это не важно.  
Редкий момент, когда слова даются Синему Королю нелегко и то, что ублюдок снова насмешничает и норовит его перебить, отнюдь не улучшает настроения. Впрочем, не сбегает и это уже существенный плюс.  
– Что значит не важно? – раздражается Рейши. – Когда «не важно» – не лезут в каждую доступную драку и не кидаются на других Королей!  
Суо склоняет голову к плечу и опять отмалчивается, перекатывая на губах догорающую сигарету. Только смотрит своими жёлтыми звериными глазами из-под разлохматившейся чёлки. Мунаката подходит к нему вплотную, коленями касаясь согнутых коленей, склоняется низко, упираясь здоровой рукой в стену.  
– Ты не психовал так, когда тебя трахал Вайсманн.  
Сигарета догорает, осыпаясь сквозь пальцы сизым пеплом. Суо прикуривает новую, резко затягивается и задаёт вопрос, уже набивший в мыслях Рейши оскомину:  
– Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
– Я знаю, чего я хочу. И ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Может быть, пора определиться – чего хочешь ты?  
В глазах пляшут демоны и растерянность, Рейши не менее минуты наблюдает за этими танцами, пока Суо не смаргивает. Цепляет Мунакату за отвороты плаща, притягивая ещё ближе, и медленно проводит языком по губе, слизывая солоноватые алые капли. Затем отстраняется, ероша собственные волосы, вздыхает и, наконец, поднимается на ноги, сталкиваясь с Мунакатой плечами. Тот хмурится, смотрит выжидающе и всё-таки неверяще хлопает глазами, когда Суо просто выдыхает:  
– Хорошо. Я буду с тобой.  
– Что?  
– Мунаката, ты головой ударился? Вайсманн. Твоя великая революция.  
– Она не моя великая...  
– Да похуй, – Суо перекидывает плащ через плечо и прогулочной походкой направляется к заблокированному выходу, из-за которого уже доносятся голоса, – считай, что я в деле. Ты ведь всё равно будешь ныть, пока не надоест, верно?  
Мунаката приподнимает брови, смотря вслед этому клоуну, и с удивлением замечает, насколько легче стало дышаться в подземных руинах.  
– Эй, Суо! – тот оборачивается, продолжая идти спиной вперёд. – Раньше после секса ты не был таким разговорчивым.  
Тварь улыбается жёлтыми глазами.  
– И впредь не буду, – и подмигивает.

 **Двенадцать: Чудовища.**  
– Любуешься видами?  
Широкие плечи под идеально сидящей формой даже не вздрагивают – в мире нет безумцев, способных покуситься на рыжую шкуру адского пса Первого Короля. Опасаться ему следует разве что своего хозяина, но того он чует безошибочно, с любого расстояния. Стоящий же позади человек, пожалуй, единственный, к кому можно применить уродливую пародию на доверие.  
Любимые соперники и вынужденные союзники.  
Суо не отвечает на реплику, когда Мунаката подходит ближе к ограждению смотровой площадки дирижабля. Под ними плещется море. Безбрежное огненное море, слизывающее Татеяму с лица земли. Город не представлял из себя ничего интересного, в нём были только курортные отели и базы сопротивления. Разочарованный провальными миссиями по их обнаружению Вайсманн приказал убить пятьдесят процентов провинившихся оперативников, выжечь город дотла и принести парфе с клубничным сиропом.  
Море плещется внизу, и в жёлтых, широко распахнутых глазах Третьего Короля, и на изнанке век Мунакаты, когда он сквозь зубы втягивает воздух и вытравляет из памяти картинки, где по правую руку от него стоит друг, и где сильное поджарое тело прижимается теснее, и жаркий шёпот, раздающийся прямо в голове, минуя барабанные перепонки.  
– Давай, говори уже.  
Мунаката отрывает взгляд от кострища внизу, вопросительно вскидывая бровь, и Суо нетерпеливо цокает языком, по-птичьи склоняет голову к плечу.  
– Зачем пришёл? Только не сочиняй, что безумно ценишь мою компанию.  
– Мне противна даже эта мысль.  
Он собирается продолжить, но замолкает, заметив на губах Суо улыбку. Уголки губ вздрагивают, пока он не начинает ржать открыто и искренне, как мальчишка. А потом замолкает, резко, и тут же закладывает руки за голову, и Мунаката уже знает, что будет дальше.  
Дирижабль вздрагивает от отдачи, когда чудовищной силы огненная волна устремляется вниз, сметая уже подточенные морем строения. Крыши отелей, сувенирных магазинчиков и потенциальных убежищ повстанцев пылают сказочным заревом. Город умирает в агонии под аккомпанемент стонов жителей и хохот пылающего легиона.  
– Слишком...  
– ...жестоко? – перебивает Суо, будто только и ждал этой реплики. Мунаката раздражённо поправляет очки и заканчивает:  
– ...расточительно. Посылать Королей вычищать целый город ради стайки забившихся по норам крыс.  
Суо смотрит на него внимательно. Острый хищный взгляд щекочет кожу, вспарывает мышцы и добирается, кажется, до самой сущности Синего Короля. Рейши впервые задумывается, как глубоко в душу Суо пробрался Вайсманн, в какое чудовище превратил. За эти мысли он ненавидит Серебряного Короля ещё сильнее, потому что если он хочет, чтобы план увенчался успехом – он не имеет права позволять себе сомнения. А Суо здорово бы взревновал, если б узнал, что ненависть Синего Короля не принадлежит одному ему и уже довольно давно. Но Суо нет дела до его душевных терзаний.  
– Зато эффективно, – хмыкает он, отворачиваясь и рассматривая собственные руки, на которых только белоснежные перчатки и ни единого пятнышка.

 **Тринадцать: Высота.**  
– Как думаешь, какой он? – Вайсманн прислоняется спиной к задней стенке и растекается по поручням, рассматривая в зеркале отражение откровенно скучающего Третьего Короля.  
Суо изредка кидает в ответ настороженные взгляды и зевает, но разговор всё же поддерживает.  
– Кто?  
– Безумец, решивший умыкнуть у меня Дрезденский сланец.  
От Вайсманна пахнет ванилью и дружелюбием, сливками и кровью. Суо скашивает глаза, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом отражения.  
– Очень умный безумец, – невозмутимо пожимает плечами.  
– Дааа, пожалуй, – Вайсманн дёргает уголком губ и запрокидывает голову, издавая наиграно-мученический стон. – Очень подло совершать атаку на то, что мне дорого, пока большинство моих лучших сторожевых псов находится в других концах страны. Разве повстанцы не должны быть честными и благородными?  
– Наверное, вы их чем-то расстроили.  
Вайсманн подхватывает чужую кривоватую ухмылку и снова начинает крутиться. Суо держит удивление при себе: Кролик редко скидывает своё манерное спокойствие. Значит нервничает. Впрочем, у него есть повод.  
– И снова ты прав. А что слышно от наших товарищей, которые не смогут присоединиться к намечающемуся веселью?  
– Мм, – Суо опять зевает, даже не думая прикрывать зубастую пасть ладонью, и только тогда отвечает, игнорируя липкий заинтересованный взгляд, – Зелёный и Фиолетовый Короли атакуют замок Вакамацу. В последний раз верхняя музейная часть и первые нижние ярусы базы уже были захвачены. Синенький направляется к ним, как и положено благородному принцу, спасителю всяких мудаков и убогих. А Золотой окопался в Кадене, но это вы и так знаете.  
– А подробности по штурму Вакамацу?  
Микото приподнимает брови:  
– Я не стал слушать – какое они имеют значение?  
Вайсманн хлопает глазами, как донельзя изумлённая полярная сова, а потом начинает смеяться, весело и может быть даже искренне. Кое-как успокоившись, приобнимает Суо за плечи, позволяя себе немного погреться у этой ходячей печки.  
– Ты неподражаем. И я очень ценю твоё общество, ты ведь знаешь? – выдыхает он, кладя руку на скулу. Мягко гладит, скользит вниз, касаясь пальцами нижней губы, надавливает.  
Суо автоматически кивает, слишком занятый попыткой понять, с каких пор столь простые прикосновения стали вызывать у него желание сломать Кролику руку. Неожиданно сильный удар заставляет дёрнуться и вынырнуть из несвоевременных мыслей. Вайсманн с невозмутимым лицом массирует костяшки пальцев:  
– Не думай, что я не знаю про твои выходки за последнее время, – жёстко выговаривает он, но уже на следующей фразе голос разительно меняется, теплеет: – Мне очень не нравится тебя наказывать. Пожалуйста, будь впредь более благоразумен.  
На белоснежной ткани перчаток остаются алые капли крови, когда Суо отнимает руку от разбитых губ. От необдуманных действий его спасает мелодичный звонок, извещающий о прибытии в сердце Империи. Вайсманн жмурится довольно и улыбается:  
– Не сдерживайся сегодня.

Пневматические двери беззвучно расходятся в стороны, открывая вид на голое плато, в центре которого находится огромный стеклянный небоскрёб, а под землёй на несколько километров вокруг раскинула сеть Королевская база. Где-то там, под толщами земли, бетона и металла схоронен источник той чудовищной силы, что течёт по венам семи Королей.  
Вид несколько портят беспорядочно мечущиеся по охранному периметру члены бесцветного клана, сражающиеся с сопротивлением и Скипетром Четыре.  
Вайсманн делает несколько шагов вперёд. Острый внимательный взгляд мечется по полю, пока не выхватывает искомое: Синий Король собственной персоной неспешно направляется к нему, сохраняя привычное безупречное спокойствие на лице, но выдавая себя глазами. Слишком много гордыни для одного человека. Стоящий позади Суо шагает было наперерез, но Вайсманн останавливает его вскинутой рукой, и тот замирает подле, как и надлежит послушному цепному псу.  
– Синий Король... какая неожиданность, встретить вас... здесь, – голос Вайсманна сочится отравленным мёдом, требующим немедленных объяснений. – Мне казалось, сейчас вы должны работать над уничтожением второго по величине гнезда сопротивления.  
– Ваша правда, – вежливо улыбается Мунаката, остановившийся в нескольких метрах от них, – но с дирижаблем Скипетра случились какие-то технические неполадки – кажется, что-то с двигателем...  
– Что-то с двигателем говорите?..  
– Да. Перегрелся. Разве Красный Король вам не доложил?  
Вайсманн скашивает взгляд на Суо, но не развивает тему.  
– Нет. Видимо, он забыл, такой суматошный день. Тогда, Мунаката, объясните мне вот ещё что – почему ваши люди сейчас сражаются с людьми нашего бесцветного друга? – первые признаки ярости уже вспыхивают в чистых серых глазах, Мунаката научился замечать их, как никто другой, но даже не думает сбавлять обороты, допуская в улыбку ещё больше беззаботности.  
– Ну... он мне никогда не нравился, – пожимает плечами.  
Взгляд обращается на стоящего по левую руку от Серебряного Короля Суо, выхватывает свежие следы крови на губах. Мунаката прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, мысленно представляя чужое, ещё бьющееся сердце на острие собственной сабли. Благо, ждать осталось недолго, и нет смысла боле тянуть.  
Слова как никогда ранее легко ложатся на язык:  
– Видите ли, мой Король, я решил пересмотреть текущую расстановку военных сил в Японии и сделал выбор не в вашу пользу.  
– Не в мою пользу?  
Весь их разговор похож на светскую беседу за чашечкой чая на одном из серебряных приёмов. Только на сей раз самоуверенная улыбочка не подозревающего о главном сюрпризе ублюдка доставляет Мунакате ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.  
– Именно так. В данный момент на одной чаше весов расположены вы, Бесцветный Король и его клан. И ваша действующая армия, но она заперта под землёй и благодаря вашей паранойе не имеет клансменов. На другой чаше – основные силы повстанцев, переброшенные сюда из кукольного Вакамацу по столь знаменательному поводу, как ваше личное явление народу. Дрезденский сланец способен выманить из норы даже самого осторожного кролика.  
– Вот как. Значит, вы всё-таки оказались там же, где и спасающиеся с тонущего корабля крысы?  
Он даёт шанс, – с неожиданной ясностью понимает Рейши, – до сих пор надеется, хотя прекрасно всё понял с самого начала. Только – зачем ему этот шанс, когда долгожданную свободу уже можно почуять вместе с горячим южным ветром?  
– Верно. На той же чаше весов. Вместе с тем, кому вы столь опрометчиво доверили свою спину.  
В глазах у Вайсманна на секунду мелькает сомнение, но тут же пропадает за обычной уверенностью. Он взмахивает рукой и в воздухе появляются миниатюрные весы, на чашах которых лежат разноцветные шарики согласно озвученной Мунакатой дислокации.  
– Да неужели? – елейно усмехается белобрысая гадина и материализует на своей чаше ещё один, золотистый шарик.  
С любопытством смотрит на Синего Короля. Тот остаётся с виду невозмутимым, но если знать, куда смотреть – видно, как едва заметно сдвигаются тонкие брови.  
– Золотой сейчас в Кадене.  
– Это вам Суо сказал?  
Вайсманн торжествует уже неприкрыто, оглядываясь и поворачивая голову Суо к себе за подбородок. Смещает руку на шею и заводит назад, трепля по загривку как большую собаку и тут же подтверждая впечатление словами:  
– Мой самый преданный ручной пёс. Мунаката, неужели вы думали, что он предаст меня? И ради кого, ради вас?  
Рейши игнорирует острую, обжигающим сверлом вкручивающуюся в грудь боль и внезапную дурноту. Стискивает кулаки и пытается поймать взгляд жёлтых глаз, упрямо не желающих смотреть на него. Его ответ тонет за нарастающим гулом двигателей выныривающего из пелены облаков гигантского дирижабля с эмблемой золотого клана на днище.  
Серебряный Король перекладывает красный шарик из одной чаши весов в другую.  
– Четыре Короля против одного предателя и шайки недобитых людишек. Что ты будешь делать, Мунаката Рейши?  
Мунаката тянется поправить очки, давая себе жизненно необходимое мгновение передышки. И когда отнимает от лица руку, вновь улыбается холодной, неприятной улыбкой:  
– Я всё же попробую вас убить. Мой Король.  
В этот момент он всё-таки ловит странный, нечитаемый взгляд Микото, но сделать ничего не успевает – между ним и Вайсманном появляется Кокуджоджи Дайкаку в сопровождении двух подручных. Высокий, статный, не растерявший за все свои годы ни достоинства, ни силы. Он обводит взглядом собравшихся Королей и поле боя, где повстанцы и Скипетр продолжают развлекаться с бесцветными и охраной комплекса. Останавливает взгляд на покачивающемся с пятки на носок Вайсманне и жестом развеивает иллюзию весов, тяжело роняя:  
– Ты заигрался, старый друг.  
Вайсманн перестаёт раскачиваться. Улыбку как ластиком стирает, серьёзное лицо делает из него практически другого человека – до того непривычное.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Я никогда не оставлял твои занятия и увлечения без внимания, даже если закрывал на большинство из них глаза, – спокойно заговаривает Кокуджоджи.  
Голос его звучит уверенно и ровно, но Мунаката нутром чует, что слова даются ему нелегко и впитывает каждое из них, как губка. Может быть... если... тогда у него всё ещё может быть шанс. Стереть с лица земли ублюдка, а потом разобраться с желтоглазой тварью, так просто решившейся предать его.  
– Я много беседовал с мальчиком-стрейн, которого Суо как-то притащил на наш корабль. Славный юноша, но тебе не следовало держать его при себе. Как не следовало забывать о стране, которую ты подчинил, тащить в постель тех, кого посылаешь проливать кровь, и много чего ещё... – Кокуджоджи чуть поворачивает голову, кидая быстрый взгляд на Рейши, и продолжает, закладывая руки за спину. – Когда Суо рассказал мне о своём желании избавиться от цепей – по большому и страшному секрету, естественно, – я решил, что время пришло.  
Мунаката смотрит стеклянным взглядом в широкую, затянутую чёрно-золотой тканью спину и не верит до конца, что не сошёл с ума. Что слова, которые он слышит... Рыжая зараза за его спиной... Хлёсткий звук пощёчины вырывает его из этого оцепенения. Суо медленно поднимает голову, сплёвывая и утирая кровь тыльной стороной ладони. И, не обращая внимания на онемевшего от ярости Вайсманна, кидает быстрый взгляд на Золотого Короля, и тот кивает:  
– Хомра уже передала Дрезденский сланец моим людям. Хорошая работа. Девочка тоже в безопасности, за ней присматривают твои парни.  
Суо слизывает кровь с уголка губ, чувствуя, как просыпающийся в груди зверь оскаливается, почуяв замешательство и страх врага. Наклоняется к Вайсманну и выдыхает тихо:  
– Ты сказал мне не сдерживаться сегодня. Я не буду.  
Золотой ещё что-то говорит, что-то о своём нежелании участвовать в дальнейшей стычке с давним другом. Мунаката краем сознания отмечает это, но не придаёт значения, он не рассчитывал на его помощь изначально, только на невмешательство, которое уже получил вместе с приятными дополнениями. Сейчас есть нечто более достойное внимания, и это даже не Суо, выкинувший очередной фортель, расправивший плечи и медленно разворачивающий собственную силу пурпурной воронкой. Он обещал себе, что Вайсманн сдохнет от его клинка.

Мунакате стоит немалых трудов отбить бой с Вайсманном у Суо, но у него всё же получается, когда тот отвлекается на армию Серебряного Короля, сумевшую вернуть себе контроль над управлением базой и разблокировать лифты наружу. В итоге они оказываются один на один в небе над небоскрёбом, и это одновременно хорошо и плохо – небо не доступно Красному Королю, но если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так – и Мунакате ждать помощи неоткуда.  
Ветер треплет длинные светлые волосы. Вайсманн рассматривает медленно материализующийся в руке тонкий изящный клинок, после чего наставляет его на Синего Короля.  
– Мунаката Рейши. Я всегда видел в тебе потенциал. Расчётливый, амбициозный, безупречный. Был бы, если бы не одна маленькая слабость.  
– Эта слабость разрушила твою империю и сейчас выжигает остатки, – возражает Мунаката, выразительно указывая ладонью на объятую разноцветным пламенем землю.  
– Верно, верно, – кивает, – очень жаль, что так получилось. У меня на вас были большие планы... будет жаль убивать обоих на глазах друг у друга, но ничего не поделать, предательство карается смертью.  
Молниеносный выпад и мгновение замешательства едва не стоят Рейши жизни, но регулярные игры с непредсказуемым зверем делают своё дело – он защищается, парируя удар и уклоняясь от следующего.  
– Интересно, что же всё-таки пошло не так? – Вайсманн пританцовывает, похожий на беззаботного ребёнка, но это впечатление быстро стирается, когда он вдруг оказывается за спиной, и шпага легко вспарывает рукав на плече, оставляя глубокий порез.  
Даже ослабленный потерей контроля над Дрезденским сланцем, Вайсманн остаётся опасным противником и прекрасным фехтовальщиком. К тому же ублюдку достаёт самообладания продолжать улыбаться и отвешивать дурацкие шуточки, не взирая на ярость, искажающую красивое лицо, когда два клинка скрещиваются.  
– Знаешь, почему я выбрал это оружие? – заговаривает он, когда они сходятся в очередной раз, высекая из лезвий сноп серебристо-голубых искр. – Это будет очень забавно, если ты помрёшь от примитивной, холодной стали, которую так любишь. Или... – очередная улыбочка, – мне следовало сжечь тебя пламенем?  
Рейши стискивает зубы и снова нападает. Руку сводит онемелой тяжестью от непрекращающихся ударов и блоков, тело ноет от продолжительного боя и многочисленных порезов, но адреналин и близость цели гонят вперёд, придают сил. Он выжидает, когда Вайсманн совершит ошибку – техника превосходная, но всё же Серебряный Король не проводил дни на полях сражений, силой и мечом подчиняя страну. Его мастерство более тонкого свойства, и поэтому он проиграет.  
Удача и впрямь улыбается Мунакате, но несколько не с той стороны, с которой он ожидает. В отличие от Вайсманна ему удаётся заметить яркую вспышку на крыше под ногами и вовремя убраться из радиуса поражения, когда мощный поток пламени подсвечивает закатное небо новыми оттенками алого. Огонь не причиняет Серебряному Королю вреда, чего нельзя сказать о катане, насквозь прошившей плечо.  
Вайсманн удивлённо приоткрывает рот, касаясь вошедшего в тело лезвия и рассматривая собственную кровь на кончиках пальцев. Поднимает глаза, шепча с неверием:  
– Меч Ичигена Мивы? Откуда?  
– От одного общего знакомого, – так же тихо отвечает Мунаката, вытаскивает меч и отстраняется, продолжая: – Вы спрашивали, что пошло не так. За всё это время вы сделали единственный неверный шаг, мой Король. Красный клан – как стая псов. До абсурда верные рукам, что их кормят, и такие же безжалостные к тем, кто ударит. Вы, мой Король, ударили их вожака. Неужели вы думали, что он простит?  
Они оба оборачиваются к замершей на крыше фигуре, объятой пурпурным пламенем. Рейши чувствует, как немного утихает клокочущая внутри сила при мысли, что с безрассудным придурком всё в порядке, но улыбка стекает с его лица, когда он замечает пристальный взгляд Вайсманна. Тот усмехается в ответ и молнией срывается вниз.  
Время сжимается в одну короткую вспышку, после которой Мунаката открывает глаза и встречается с широко распахнутыми глазами Суо. Совсем близко, на расстоянии длины катаны, что торчит у Серебряного Короля из спины. Второй рукой он сжимает собственную саблю, вошедшую справа под рёбра. Суо смаргивает и отступает на несколько шагов назад, хрипло выдыхая:  
– Ублюдок. Ты всё-таки сделал это...  
Мунаката выдёргивает оба клинка и обходит осевшего на колени Вайсманна, приставляя меч Ичигена к сердцу.  
– Это ещё не конец, – мягко улыбается ему тот. – Я – бессмертный Король.  
– Не в этот раз, – Рейши обхватывает его сзади за шею и держит голову прямо, неотрывно смотря в тускнеющие глаза, пока медленно вводит клинок по самую рукоять.  
Когда он выпрямляется и оборачивается, Суо всё так же стоит позади, мрачно сверля его взглядом.  
Сияющий серебряным светом Дамоклов меч расслаивается миллионом мельчайших чешуек высоко над головами.  
– А ты во мне сомневался? – Мунаката возвращается к предыдущей фразе, не зная, с чего ещё начать разговор.  
– У меня было не меньше прав убить его.  
Мунаката приподнимает брови. Бессмысленно рассчитывать на благодарность, поздравления или радость общему успеху от Суо, но с другой стороны – его правда.  
– Может и так, – он пожимает плечами, не видя смысла ввязываться в очередной спор.  
Всё тело ломит, как после столкновения с поездом – уж ему есть, с чем сравнивать. Мунаката бегло осматривает так и не двинувшегося с места Суо, обращает внимание на то, что тот зажимает рукой правый бок, хмурится тревожно:  
– Ты ранен?  
Суо непонимающе смотрит на собственную ладонь, будто только сейчас заметил, дёргает плечом.  
– Ерунда. Кролик оцарапал-таки.  
Рейши в несколько шагов оказывает рядом, но так и не касается, Суо перехватывает его руку, сжимая запястье.  
– Я же сказал – ерунда. – Мунаката внимательно всматривается в его лицо, ища признаки вранья, и Суо всё же отводит на несколько секунд взгляд, а потом вновь смотрит с прежним упрямством. – Выдохни, ты успел вовремя.  
Мысли ворохом рассыпаются в голове, но Мунаката не успевает ни обдумать их, ни ответить – у них появляется компания представителей золотого клана.

– Нас ждёт хаос.  
– Ммм.  
Где-то далеко внизу Хомра и Скипетр добивают остатки серебряной армии и бесцветного клана, повстанцы празднуют свою первую действительную победу.  
После ухода Золотого Короля, унёсшего с собой тело Серебряного, они так и остаются на крыше, лёжа на нагретом за день металле и таращась на заходящее солнце. Угоревшие, раненные, живые. Победившие. Передающие между собой единственную нашедшуюся сигарету. Грёбаная романтика нового мира.  
– Хаос и анархия. Тебе наверняка понравится.  
– Может быть, – Суо выдыхает в сгущающиеся сумерки струйку дыма. – Золотой должен справиться.  
– В игре всё ещё остаются два Короля. Вряд ли подстава с замком Вакамацу придаст им сговорчивости. Клан Бесцветного разбит, но сам лис пропал. Я уж не говорю о радостях установления новой политики в стране... – Мунаката замолкает, скашивая на Микото взгляд, отбирает сигарету и затягивается сам. – Ты выглядишь довольным.  
– Ха.  
Они молчат какое-то время, пока Суо не нарушает тишину:  
– А почему бы и нет? Я избавился от удавки на шее и посадил на трон неплохого мужика. Даже ублюдочного принца спас.  
Рейши давится дымом и вскидывается, холодно замечая:  
– Мне казалась, всё обстояло несколько иначе. Ты сам признал.  
– О? Нет, не помню ничего такого. Помню только, как ты бешеной белкой метался по небу, пока я не отвлёк внимание на себя.  
Слова рвутся с языка, но Мунаката так и не озвучивает их – что толку спорить с тем, кто не придаёт разговору значения? Вместо этого он укладывается обратно и заговаривает о другом:  
– Та девочка, о которой говорил Кокуджоджи. Она...  
Суо цокает и прерывает достаточно грубо:  
– Она не должна тебя волновать, – он глубоко затягивается, и Рейши уже не рассчитывает на ответ, но Суо всё же продолжает: – Ты спрашивал, как Вайсманн заставил меня подчиняться. Анна... это действительно не твоё дело, но я у неё в долгу. А Золотой поклялся не вмешивать её больше.  
Мунаката растерянно оборачивается, ошеломлённый признанием. Вопросы вертятся на языке, но он так и не решается их озвучить, не желая затрагивать явно болезненную тему. По крайней мере сейчас. Вместо этого он кивает:  
– Кокуджоджи сдержит слово. Но и ты должен понимать, что он не позволит тебе того своеволия, что позволял Вайсманн.  
– Мне это и ни к чему, - Суо хмыкает, расслабляясь.  
– Хм?  
– Ты вполне устраиваешь меня как партнёр...  
– Что?! – Рейши вновь собирается подорваться, а лучше для верности ещё пару раз врезать зарвавшемуся придурку, но Суо продолжает, не обращая внимания на его дёрганья:  
– ... для спарринга, – пауза. – Эй, Мунаката, а ты что...  
– Ничего, – слишком поспешно отзывается Рейши и, только повернувшись, замечает хитрые искры на дне сощуренных глаз. Вздыхает: – Опять издеваешься?  
– Хм.  
Суо хлопает себя по мундиру, морщится, задевая рёбра. Мунаката даже не удивляется, когда он извлекает на свет очередную «последнюю» заначку. Короткая вспышка пламени на секунду выхватывает из сумерек непривычно умиротворённое лицо.  
Новая пауза затягивается, солнце почти садится.  
Мунаката прокручивает в голове отрывки прошедшего дня, раскладывает по полочкам и всё больше поражается абсурдному, неправдоподобному везению. Или же невероятно тонкому и продуманному расчёту. Или просто инфантильности. Столько раз всё могло пойти не так, если бы.  
Он украдкой улыбается этим мыслям и зовёт:  
– Суо? – тот лениво скашивает на него блестящий золотистый глаз, и Мунаката улыбается уже открыто. – Ты такая сучка...  
Микото удивлённо моргает, чуть не роняя изо рта сигарету, а потом достаёт её и начинает ржать – счастливо, свободно и очень заразительно. Мунаката не может удержаться от тихого смешка и просто – удержаться. Суо невольно замолкает, когда Мунаката нависает сверху и затыкает ему рот самым непотребным образом. Облизывает улыбающиеся губы, прикусывает нижнюю и, чуть потянув, отстраняется. Шепчет:  
– Мне нужно твоё согласие.  
Он просто не хочет, чтобы как раньше. Только и всего.  
Лицо напротив уже почти невозможно рассмотреть, но внимательный взгляд ощущается кожей. В воздухе мелькает рыжий огонёк, Суо затягивается и выдыхает прямо в губы вместе с дымом:  
– Нет. Не нужно.

 **Бесконечность: Эпилог.**  
– Уверен, что не пожалеешь? – ломкий мальчишеский голос звучит непривычно, но игривые интонации сложно спутать.  
Куро пролистывает идеально подделанные документы и отдаёт тому, кого теперь зовут Исана Яширо.  
– Разве не ты говорил, что некогда просто мечтал посмотреть на мир и людей?  
– Говорил, – Яширо не глядя убирает документы в сумку, перекидывает ту через плечо и улыбается, рассматривая открывающийся со смотровой площадки вид на город. – Но не думал, что...  
– О, избавьте меня от своих телячьих нежностей! – взвизгивает дух лисы, зажмуривая подведённые глаза и суматошно тряся головой. – Я проворачивал все эти штуки с телами не для того, чтоб смотреть, как вы тут лижетесь!  
Куро неприязненно морщится, но никак не комментирует. Конечно, он не уверен. Но учитель говорил, что всякий имеет право на второй шанс, и не ему оспаривать эту мудрость. Его задача – проверить, действительно ли в сердце Серебряного Короля осталось место свету.  
– Молчание за молчание, – напоминает лис. – Я не желаю плясать под дудку нового альянса Королей, и вы обещали...  
– Конечно, – кивает Яширо. – Пока меч Ичигена сидит в сердце моего настоящего тела, я не смогу вернуться, как и использовать большинство своих сил. Даже если Дайкаку что-то заподозрит, он не станет искать. Ты можешь быть свободен.  
Лис тявкает, щёлкает пастью и, не прощаясь, исчезает в небесной выси. Серебряный оборачивается, сверкая белозубой, радостной улыбкой:  
– А знаешь, мне не нравится это имя. Зови меня Широ.

_© By Remira, 24.04.13.-10.05.13._


End file.
